Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm
by RavensMind
Summary: Third story in trilogy,Raven, Robin, and Senras and Raven,Robin, and Senras II: The Lord's Return. Sovina is growing fast and Raven doesn't know how to fix Sovina's unctrollable power but she brings back someone who will fix everything...
1. Chapter 1

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Raven looked around the living room, nothing had changed, yet it felt different…it had been four years since Senras's death, and things had escalated. Nisus had claimed Avalov and his soldiers were getting closer to assaulting Earth, despite the attempts of the other Lords to halt him. Sovina was still at school, even though she was very smart for her age, Robin thought it was best to get her an education anyway. Raven agreed, although Sovina had been getting into trouble with her teacher, she had turned the teacher's coffee mug into a rabid monkey, which jumped on the teacher's head and started pulling out her hair.

Raven laughed a little to herself, even though she scolded Sovina for it. Raven walked down the hall to the bathroom and looked into the mirror…she hadn't aged a day since they had used the flames of youth, it was working. She finally contemplated the depth in Senras's wish, they were to live forever, and his daughter would be along to take the same flame. Robin knocked on the door, startling her. "What's up?" he asked. Raven looked at Robin long and hard, "We haven't aged since the fire of youth burned the mark of eternity into our wrists, it seems to be working," she said, turning back to the mirror. Robin came up beside her and looked at his own reflection, she was right. "We better go make some lunch for the others," Robin said, Raven looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"What?" Robin asked. "You know that I don't know how to cook," she said. Robin smiled, "Then it's time for you to learn." Raven followed Robin back into the living room and over to the kitchen. Sovina was on the couch with Cyborg, playing a racing game. Raven walked over and paused the game, "You're supposed to be in school, what are you doing home so early?" "Uh…early out?" Sovina said. Raven didn't buy it, "Don't lie to me, why aren't you in school?" she demanded. Sovina put the controller down and looked at her mother. "I don't need to go, I'm smart enough to solve any equation that even Einstein can't…I can read and compose literature beyond that of my grade level, I'm in perfect physical condition, I can make my own art, I sing fine, and I already know the history of this world," Sovina said, boasting, yet truthfully.

"It's not for the intelligence; it's for the social life as well," Raven said, looking at Sovina. "Social life? Social life?! SOCIAL LIFE?!" Sovina yelled. "Mom, the others just make fun of me for being creepy, they ignore me at lunch, and even the teacher called me a creepy witch, which is why I turned her coffee mug into a monkey! I don't have any friends…" Sovina said, crying, and then she ran out of the living room to her room. Raven looked after her daughter, not knowing what to say. "She is looking more like you by the minute Raven, she has your looks, and is going through the same thing you did when you were younger…" Robin said, unsure of how to ease Raven's feelings for her daughter.

"So you think that I'm creepy too?" Raven asked, looking down. "No, not creepy, unique, and that's what I love about you," Robin said, quickly digging himself out of the hole he put himself in. Raven calmed down and looked over to Cyborg, "You hang out with her, tell me what I should do to help Sovina." "Not much that you can do, she has your monotone emotionless voice, your appearance, yet she is meaner, and I think you can thank Senras for that gene as well as the sword-fighting talents," Cyborg said. Raven wasn't so sure that the anger was coming from Senras's side…

Sovina ran into her father's room and hopped up on the bed. She cried into the pillows for a while before she calmed herself down. "Wow," Sovina said aloud, looking at the snakehead staff in her father's display case. Sovina looked around to make sure no one was watching and she opened the case, looking at the staff, turning it in her hands. "Put it back," Sovina heard her mother say from behind her. "But why? Why can't I just look at it?" Sovina asked. "It's too dangerous to use, and I don't want you to hurt anyone," Raven said, walking over and sitting on the bed next to her daughter. "Why can't I learn the powers of my dad now?" Sovina asked. "Because you're still very young and inexperienced, you need more time to grow and learn your own strength," Raven said. "I know my own strength fine," Sovina said, using her hands and eyes to blast the light bulbs on the ceiling with electricity. Raven grabbed Sovina's arm to stop the electricity, "When did you learn that?" "I…I don't know, I just knew it…like instinct," Sovina said, looking at her palms. "I'm sorry mom," Sovina said, leaning into Raven's arms.

"It'll be okay…we'll work this out and get you caught up with the world," Raven assured her, not believing her own words. Sovina looked up at Raven and smiled. Then her stomach growled. "Hungry?" Raven asked, Sovina nodded. They walked back out to the kitchen to see if Robin was done making lunch. Robin had hamburgers ready, and tea for Raven. Sovina noticed that beside her mother's cup was a smaller one "Is that for me?" Sovina asked Robin. Robin smiled and nodded, "I thought that maybe you and your mother share the same taste in food and drinks." Sovina smiled and hopped up on a stool next to Raven and Terra, she took one sip of tea, then she clutched her stomach and groaned in pain. "What's wrong?" Robin asked, watching Sovina. "I…don't feel…so good…" Sovina groaned. Then Sovina had the same flames around her that she used when she meditated and she unwillingly shot a black swirling aura from her eyes, which floated in the air and a spiked mace dropped from it. Sovina sat back down, her stomach pain was gone, and she clutched her new weapon.

"Maybe that is how Senras got his," Terra thought out loud. Sovina took another sip and the process repeated, only this time, a helmet like her father's dropped out. "Must be," Cyborg said, watching from the couch. Raven got Sovina more tea and ten minutes later, Sovina had a full suit of armor complete with a cape that fit her perfectly, and she put on her helmet. "Well, how do I look?" Sovina said, only her voice was very deep, yet loud. "That's… interesting," Robin said, examining the armor. "To say the least," Beast Boy said, walking circles around Sovina. Sovina said an incantation in what sounded like a different language and the armor disappeared, along with the mace. "You've been in your father's things haven't you?" Raven asked, knowing the spell book that Senras had left in his room. "Maybe," Sovina said in her normal voice.

"Listen, you cannot be ready to learn this, when I was your age I was still practicing levitation," Raven said. In response, Sovina rose into the air without any difficulty. "I think it's time we looked at your brain," Raven said, grabbing her daughter and whisking her off to the medical wing. The others followed, curious as to what Raven meant. Raven strapped Sovina into the machine and looked at her daughter's brain on the display screen. "Wow," Starfire whispered. Sovina's brain was as large as that of a fully grown person; the brain cells accelerated her learning processes and mind development to the point where it could be possible that she would know everything in a matter of days.

"Look, even her growth rate is accelerated, meaning that she'll be our age in less than half of our own age," Robin said, pointing to the other monitor which showed her body. "So, can I learn my father's powers now? I need to take my throne as soon as I can to drive back Nisus. And I will require the fire of youth in…three days, I'll be your age," Sovina said. "How is that possible?" Cyborg asked. "That's my secret," Sovina said with a wicked grin on her face.

"That's it, just a few more lessons and I'm sure you'll beat me," Robin said. He and Sovina had been practicing sword combat on the roof. Sovina held her own blade at her side, Robin held out his bo staff. Sovina lunged, hitting Robin's staff, and then Robin moved to kick her. Sovina blocked his kick with her hand, then she slashed at Robin's face, and he blocked it. The two were evenly matched; blocking each other's every swing. "Time for round two," Robin said, pointing to Beast Boy.Robin left after a few hits from Sovina to Beast Boy. Sovina turned and Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and charged her. Sovina jumped on to his back and pointed her blade to his spine. Beast Boy changed back to normal and raised his hands, "Okay, okay you win." When the two were walking back into the tower, Beast Boy stopped her. "What do you want?" she asked. Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs, "Does uh…Terra…like me?" "'Does Terra like me?'" Sovina mimicked him in a little kid voice, "I don't know Beast Boy, I'll pass her a note in Science class," Sovina said, calling Beast Boy's infatuation for Terra like a schoolyard-crush.

"Come on, I'm serious…How much does she like me? I know you can read minds," he said. "Well, okay, I'll tell you…if you get make me my favorite tea every morning for a whole week," Sovina said, letting her evil grin cross her face. "Deal, now tell me," he said eagerly. "She like you more than you can ever know, she loves to be with you, but is always afraid to be too girly for you, she is waiting for you to make a move… and I can't believe this but-she actually thinks that you're the funniest person that she's ever met," Sovina said. "She really likes me that much?" he asked. "Weren't you listening?! Yes!" Sovina said, a little frustrated. "Thanks," he said before running off to the tower. Sovina suddenly started grabbing her forehead, as this burning pain appeared out of nowhere.

She yelled in agony as it flowed through her body. As she yelled, clouds amassed overhead and lightning struck the ground around her, and the Earth's crust parted. Sovina gazed down into the gap between the crusts; lightning was still striking the spot, making it larger. Raven came out of the tower and flew to Sovina, "What have you done?" Then from the ground, a small figure rose from beneath. It continued to rise, floating in front of them. "It can't be-"Raven started. The figure stood on the ground as the Earth's crust slid back together. "Avalov's king has returned to claim his old land and crush the worms that dare assume themselves its rulers!" the figure shouted. "Dad?" Sovina asked hopefully. Lord Senras looked down at Sovina, his eyes almost covered by his hood, he smiled and Sovina hugged him.

"How?" Raven asked. "Death decided that the universe was in need of a lesser evil to defeat a greater one…I'm back forever if you give me the fire of youth, I know you took that torch," Senras said. "Yes, I have it, it is in your armory," she said. Senras looked down at his daughter, "You're growing quicker than I expected, not as fast as I grew, but quickly." Sovina smiled and hugged him again. "How is she growing so fast? And how does she know so much?" Raven asked. "Patience, Raven, patience, all will be answered in due time," Senras said, stroking Sovina's hair. "Let's go inside," Sovina said, pulling her father inside with Raven not far behind.

"Senras? I thought you were…Death said…" Robin started. "Death was wrong, I do not need removing after all, Nisus does…and as soon as I have my army up, I'll be going to war," Senras said. "No, I don't want you to," Sovina said. "I have to Sovina, if I don't earth will be under siege by Nisus's advancing armies, and I'm not about to willingly let him have control of Avalov," he said, stroking his daughter's hair. "Then let me help," Sovina said. "Not a chance," Raven said. "Oh now don't tell me you are now overprotective of her," Senras said. "I suppose _someone_ had to be," Raven said angrily referring to his death. "Well, I'm here now, and it is past time for Sovina to learn all of her abilities, she was supposed to be reading and learning all she could from my books, what have you been doing?" Senras asked Raven. 

"I thought that it was too early for her," Raven replied. "It's time for my daughter to learn her strength, do not disturb us," Senras said, leading Sovina down the hall to his room. Raven just watched them leave and then turned to the rest of the Titans. "Hey, isn't tomorrow Sovina's birthday?" Terra asked. "Yes," Raven said, levitating over to the couch. "We should throw her a party!" Starfire said happily. "Yeah, a surprise party!" Beast Boy said. "I don't know if-"Raven started, but was interrupted. "We threw her an awesome party last year, this one should be better," Cyborg said. The others were up and moving before Raven could finish her sentence.

Robin walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?" "It's Sovina; taking care of her all the time is stressful…" Raven said. "You need a day off, why don't you let Senras watch Sovina and we'll go out to that restaurant for dinner and some more dancing," Robin suggested. Raven thought about it, well, Robin and she hadn't really had a day to themselves since Sovina was born, she did want to get out for a while. "Okay, we'll go," she said. Robin smiled, finally some time alone with her, the others didn't have to come…they'd be busy setting up Sovina's surprise party anyway. Robin left to go change, as did Raven, but while walking back to her room she saw Sovina and Senras in their room. Sovina had a growth spurt, she was now as tall as Raven, and when Raven looked at her daughter, and it was like looking into a mirror. Her daughter was meditating with the flame aura changing color every Azarath Metrion Zinthos that she said. Senras came from out of the shadows and handed Sovina a staff that had an orb-shaped ruby in the center of four spikes adorning the staff. Raven kept walking without saying a word, for she didn't know what to say.

Robin and Raven were changed and ready to go, Raven was wearing what she did the last time they went dancing, and Robin wore his new tuxedo that Raven had given him. "Okay guys we're leaving now, have fun setting up for Sovina's party tomorrow," Robin said. "Have fun dancing," Terra said. Raven teleported Robin and herself straight on to the dance floor in the restaurant. Robin held her close as the music played… a slow song, he didn't care, he was here with Raven, and he felt that nothing could ruin this night. Raven felt herself let out a sigh of pleasure as they danced. Robin let his left hand fall to the lower part of her back and put his right hand on the back of her neck.

They stopped dancing and Raven looked into Robin's eyes, "Do you still love me?" Robin was slightly taken aback by her strange question, "Of course I love you, why would you ask after all this time?" "It's just that we haven't really done much together, sort of drifting…you know?" Raven said. "Yeah, I know what you mean…but we still love each other, Sovina doesn't change anything between us," Robin assured her. Raven brought her lips to meet his in a deep kiss as the song ended and they danced along anyway to their own silent song playing in their minds.

The next day Sovina woke up late and everyone was waiting for her in the living room. "Morning sleepy head," Beast Boy teased. "Have a good day at school," the others said as Terra tossed Sovina a backpack. "Okay, cut the crap…today's my birthday, you all know that, so if you're planning a surprise party -and you damn well better be- let's get the show on the road," Sovina said, laughing a little. The others jumped up from the couch with a birthday cake, presents and a happy birthday banner. "Happy birthday Sovina!" they shouted at once.

**Author's Notice: **Please read and review for me, and Chapter 2 will be a long in a few days, this will be the final story in the Raven, Robin, and Senras trilogy, thank you for continuing to read through them all. Yours Truly- RavensMind


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 2**

**Please Read and Review, thanks!**

Sovina sat on the couch, eating the last of her birthday cake in peace. She was pleased with her gifts and her party was certainly heartwarming and welcoming, but she still didn't feel that she belonged here. Senras noticed his daughter's solitude and swept over to talk to her, "What is it? Too much cake?" "You know it's not that," she said, eating the last bite and setting the plate down. "I don't belong here," Sovina said. "Of course you do, you belong with us," Senras said, gesturing to the other Titans. "The more that I grow, the more doubts enter my mind, and that mark of eternity certainly doesn't stop the changing world," Sovina said, turning her wrist, revealing the mark on her arm that was burned on only a few hours ago. "You are forever my daughter and forever the jewel of my crown, I cannot rule without you at my side," Senras said, putting his arm around her. "When do you have to go to war?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Soon…too early for my liking but it must be done," he said. "Why can't I help you?" Sovina asked. "Because you have yet to undergo your last form to learn…all Avalovian royalty and several Lords in the universe have a weird destructive creature-form, mine like Cavolar's is a dragon, but I do not know what you are to be, which is dangerous…beware your power, mediate frequently while I am away," Senras said, kissing her forehead and getting up.

Raven and Robin were outside looking at the stars in the tranquil moonlight. Raven turned to Robin, "I'm going to go check on Sovina for a little bit, I'll be right back." She turned to leave but Robin stopped her, "I want to talk to you about something…" he said very seriously. Raven nodded and returned to his side. "You should be with Senras instead of me…" Robin said, easing into the conversation. "But Robin…" she started, but he put his hand to her lips. "Sovina needs a complete family, not a separated one," he said. "We talked about this already, Senras is going to try to get Servana back, so Sovina has a mom and I can be with you," she said. "Is that what you really want?" Robin asked. "Our minds were made up, you are the only one who seems to be changing the plan, do you not love me anymore?" Raven asked, pulling her hood up over her face to hide her emotion. "Don't do that, I like to see your face, not your creepy-" Robin started. "Creepy?! Evil, devil, wicked hood of the witch of Titans Tower?!" Raven started, her anger rising. "Please Raven, I didn't mean-," he started, but she disappeared in her black energy from sight. Robin sighed and looked into the water; he picked up a rock and threw it at his reflection, "Stupid!" Robin grumbled to himself.

On the roof of Titans Tower, Raven was now gazing up at the moon alone, at least for a little bit, when she was joined by Senras at her side. "What do you want from me?" Raven asked, in a depressed yet sad voice. "Just this…" Senras said, and he gently lowered her hood and kissed her on the lips. Raven returned the gentle kiss and forgot about everything. She found herself wanting him more, but broke away abruptly. "Why did I do that? Why did you? Robin and I are-, oh I'm so confused!" Raven groaned, turning her back to Senras. The Lord just looked at her in silence, and for what seemed like the first time ever, he didn't know what to do or say to ease her mind. "Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, still turned from him. "I love you," he said just a few moments after her question. "I know…but I don't know if your love for me is stronger than Robin's, but Sovina needs both of her parents, not 

separated…" Raven said, trying to decide. "Do you want to know why I agreed to let you go to Robin as long as I could keep Sovina?" Senras asked. "Why?" she asked. "Because she is a part of you, and she's the only part I have…I didn't want to let you go with Robin, but I wanted to see you happy before myself," he explained, stepping towards her. "That…is the sweetest thing I have ever heard…" she said lovingly. Senras handed her another black rose, which she accepted and hugged him for. He walked away towards the edge of the roof. "Where are you going?" Raven asked, following him. "War, the horns of battle call for the return of its commander. The spoils of war may wait in victory for my troops, but my spoil awaits only a few feet from me," Senras said, referring to Raven. She blushed slightly and gave him another kiss before he vanished in red flames. Raven walked back into Titans Tower clutching the rose to her chest, just over her heart.

Beast Boy and Robin were talking about ways he could forget about Raven while Cyborg and Sovina were playing a video game. "At least I don't have that kind of personality," Beast Boy said, talking about Raven. "You don't have a personality," Sovina shot from the couch. "Shouldn't you be squatting in a field somewhere Sovina?" Beast Boy shot back. Sovina let out a sound, which could only be classified as a growl to the human ear, in response to his comment. "It's not like he has had a relationship, Robin, what are you talking to him for?" Cyborg asked. "Is it so hard for you people, and whatever you are Sovina, to believe that I have had a date before?" Beast Boy asked. "Just how many girls do I have to date to dispel this rumor?" Beast Boy asked. "One," Sovina laughed. "It just so happens that two days ago, I was walking in the park and a girl said I looked cute," he boasted. "What color was her seeing-eye dog?" Sovina asked, causing the other Titans to let out a howl of laughter. "Can we get back to Robin's problem?" Starfire asked. "How dare you insult her, she has put up with your butts this long I am a amazed at her patience, she's a good girlfriend, and if she is moody sometimes, it's only because you pissed her off," a voice said. Robin looked at his communicator, which had been the source of the voice, Senras was on the line. "How's the war effort?" Cyborg asked from the couch. "Very well, I'll be back in an embarrassingly short time at this rate," Senras replied. Sovina pressed the buttons on the controller very rapidly and her racer rocketed past Cyborg's and straight across the finish line. "Awww, you beat me again!" he whined. "Now, the loser gets the winner a hot cup of tea, chop chop!" Sovina commanded. Cyborg obeyed and moped over to the microwave, while Sovina hovered over to her father's image on Robin's communicator. "Hi Sovina, have you been meditating?" Senras asked. "Uh…not exactly," she admitted. "Listen, this is important, if you don't keep yourself in control, something else might get loose, okay?" he said. "Yes father," Sovina said. "Good, now Robin…don't do anything to piss off Raven in the next few weeks, and apologize while you still can," Senras advised. "Yeah, I'll get right on it," Robin replied. "Good, bye," Senras said, hanging up. Sovina went back over to the couch and sat down with her tea cup that Cyborg had placed in front of her. "Aren't you going to meditate?" Cyborg asked. "Later…" she sighed and took a sip of her tea. Robin looked at Sovina; she looked exactly like Raven now, it was almost impossible to tell them apart, except that Sovina was wearing a black cloak while Raven had her usual blue one. He glanced over at Beast Boy, who was staring at Sovina, a weird look in his eyes. "What's up with you?" Robin asked. Beast Boy glanced over, "Huh? Oh…uh nothing," he lied. Terra walked in and opened the fridge, looking for a good snack before they had to get dinner. "Hey, have you seen Raven lately?" Robin nervously asked Terra. "Just saw her, she was on the roof reading a book and clutching an odd flower. She doesn't look very happy, you better 

apologize soon," Terra replied, grabbing a bag of chips from a cabinet. "I will, wish me luck," Robin said. Sovina overheard him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked in anger. "Nothing, calm down Sovina," Robin replied. "How am I supposed to be calm when someone is insulting my mother?!" Sovina asked, her voice rising, suddenly her tea cup she was holding burst into a flame in her palm, which she dropped in shock. She lay back on the couch and clutched her head, which was engulfed in a burning sensation of pain. "Sovina! Are you all right?" Terra asked, rushing over to the dark princess. Suddenly Sovina's whole body stretched out to a good forty feet in length and five feet in diameter, her head was replaced by that of a serpent, her legs now a scaly tail, her arms now a part of her body, and her teeth were now four huge fangs, each four feet long. The Titans looked on in awe, as the great snake was asleep, but upon the touch of Robin's hand, it awoke.

"Who dares disturb the slumber of Sovina the Spiteful?!" the black snake hissed, baring its fangs and flashing its large ruby eyes. "Sovina? It's Robin and the Titans, alright?" Robin replied in fear. "Who is that? I do not ever recall allowing pests by those names to exist in my world! Thus you are to be exterminated immediately!" Sovina hissed and opened her mouth which shot a fireball from her gullet sent spiraling at the Titans who were grouped in a corner. Raven swooped in and grabbed her friends, fleeing with them to the safety of the city. "What happened?" Beast Boy asked. "We woke up the devil, that's what," Cyborg said. "How do we stop it or her?" Terra asked. "We don't," Raven replied. "What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Well, Senras warned me of this in case she didn't listen and refused to meditate…she has to learn how to turn back on her own and will experience amnesia until she returns to human form, until then, we must keep her from damaging anything or anyone including herself," Raven explained. "That is easier said than done," Terra said. "Wait, couldn't Beast Boy turn into another snake and talk to Sovina?" Starfire asked. "I can't turn into any snake that is that big!" Beast Boy said. "Try," Robin said. "Okay," Beast Boy said, and with Raven's help she enlarged him to Sovina's size. "There, now a friend for Sovina to talk to," Starfire replied. "Hello?! She hates my guts, remember?" Beast Boy said. "You remember, but she doesn't, so be careful not to make her hate you again," Robin replied.

Sovina slithered out from Titans Tower onto the island and was moving towards the water when Beast Boy appeared behind her. "Another? I was not aware of any other intelligent being that could manifest such a form in this world, although-sensing your mental capacity, intelligent is not the appropriate classification," Sovina hissed, slithering toward him. Beast Boy dared to approach her, returning her piercing gaze, "I'm here to help you," he replied, not knowing how to start. "Help? With what?" she hissed. "Your form, to change you back to human," he replied. "You have still have no idea who the hell you are dealing with…do you?" Sovina hissed aggressively. "I do, I am dealing with a beautiful clever powerful serpent with quite the vocal expression," he replied, playing on her pride. "Keep going," she hissed, her aggression gone from her voice. "The perfect combination of power and looks in the universe, with the brain two times the size of the worlds put in one," he said, continuing his flattery. "Such praise, I blush…but whatever for? What would a sweet talker such as you want with such a high power?" Sovina asked. "Just to see your true nature, Sovina," Beast Boy replied through his own fangs. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. "I mean that I want to see your human form, to see such beauty would please my soul dearly," he replied. What the heck? He would never say that! Raven! She 

did something… Beast Boy thought. "Well…perhaps just this once I would oblige, since you treat me so well…I didn't think anyone would think of me as anything but a monster, but you have showed me true sincerity…" Sovina hissed, and in a flash of colors, the dark princess stood on her two feet before Beast Boy, then she fainted, falling into Robin's arms.

"You love her don't you? Yes…I sensed it, you love Sovina I felt it when I entered your mind to help you speak to her," Raven said to Beast Boy as Sovina lay motionless on the couch. "I do not love her!" Beast Boy yelled. "Quiet, don't wake her…I know what you're feeling for her, do not get attached, she is destined for something more…and it does not include dating you," Raven replied. "I told you before I do not love her, your witch magic must be off, go jump into a lake and melt!"Beast Boy said, insulting Raven. "Damn it! That does it!" she replied and marched off angrily out of the living room. "What are you going to do?" he asked after her. She ignored his question and continued down the hallway to her room and shut the door as soon as she was within the enclosure of her room. Raven walked over to her bed and picked up Senras's black rose, she held it close to her chest again and felt tears forming in her eyes. "I am not…creepy, witchy, or a devil child, just… different," she said out loud to herself. But she didn't believe her own words, making her feel even more depressed. She was about to take off her cloak when she heard a knock on her door, she got up and opened the door to see Robin, "Hi," he said, trying to soften his voice. Raven just looked at him. "Can we talk?" he asked. Raven nodded and he followed her into her room, closing the door behind him. She sat on her bed, motioning for Robin to sit. He sat and started, "Raven, I know that this is not the first time I've had to apologize for hurting your feelings, and I can't guarantee that it will be the last…but, you have to understand that I am new to these relationship things, and understand that I do love you." Raven just looked at him again, not saying anything, not showing a sign of warmth in her expression. "Please forgive me for carelessly hurting your feelings, I want to work on this with you to help stop these insults," Robin said. Raven felt his hand gently stroke her thigh. She rested her head on his shoulder and he gently put his over hers. "Am I forgiven?" he asked. In reply, Raven kissed him on the cheek, "Yes," she said into his ear. Before Robin could say anything else, Raven thrust him down on his back into the bed sheets and fell on top of him, letting him kiss her and then take her.

Beast Boy sat on the couch by Sovina's feet as she continued to sleep. Was Raven right? No way, he didn't love Sovina, but something was there…he thought. Beast Boy dared to get up and approach her face, he let his hand go to her hair and found himself stroking and playing with it. He wasn't careful enough, for Sovina's eyes shot open and she sat upright. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, redoing her hair. "Nothing," he lied. She sensed his deception, "You are a terrible liar…don't let me catch you fondling any part of me ever again, or so help me I'll blast you into another dimension!" Sovina threatened, hastily leaving the room. Idiot! How? Why? Why on earth did you do that? Beast Boy asked himself over and over again.

**Author's Notice:** I am back from vacation, and here is Chapter 2! Oh, I have a poll on my profile now, please check it out if you have been reading my trilogy, my msn messenger screen name is on my profile too if you want to chat! Chapter 3 coming soon! RavensMind


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 3**

**Please read and review, thanks a lot!**

Sovina gazed at the moon through closed eyes in deep meditation. She longed to be on the battlefield with her father, slitting the throat of that rat Nisus would end the war and she could rule. Then she sensed something come up onto the roof and she ceased meditating and turned to the source. Raven walked over and stood beside Sovina, and they both turned to look at the moon. "How are you dear?" Raven asked, trying to sound like a typical mother. "How do you think I'm doing? I am the daughter and heir of Senras, denied to clash in battle beside my own father, confined to this giant letter," Sovina replied. "You'll be able to see him soon enough, trust me," Raven assured her. "Soon is too far away, I want to fight now!" Sovina replied. Suddenly something caused the whole world to shake, Raven and Sovina turned to look at the moon, which had exploded, sending huge asteroids falling to Earth. "What the-?" Sovina started to ask, but her question was answered, in the sky around the moon was two fleets of ships, one belonged to Nisus, and the other was her father's.

Raven and Sovina were joined by the other Titans. "What happened?" Robin asked. "The moon exploded as my father was fighting Nisus in space," Sovina said calmly. "So much for those lunar eclipses then," Beast Boy said. "What are you babbling about?" Sovina asked. "Nothing," he replied, annoyed. "How did they destroy the moon?" Terra asked, while she was using her powers to move some of the asteroids from hitting the city. "I don't know, and I don't care, all I want to know is why they are fighting here!" Cyborg said as he heaved a large chunk of the moon's debris off of the roof into the water. "I shall ask them," Starfire said and flew off towards the warzone in space. Robin tried calling Senras on his communicator, he didn't get an answer. Sovina ran inside and came out moments later with her sword. "And where do you think you're going?" Raven asked, blocking Sovina's path. "To help, I have learned my final form, and that was my father's one condition to me fighting. Now if you will all excuse me," Sovina said, and started to fly off, but Raven pulled her back down. "Let her go Raven," Beast Boy said. "Yeah, what the talking monkey said!" Sovina yelled, trying to wrench herself free.

"You are not going without me," Raven replied to Sovina's surprise. Sovina landed and waited as her mother went back in and got her own sword, emerging seconds later. "Raven, can I talk to you?" Robin asked. 'Sure, one more minute Sovina," Raven replied. He and Raven walked out of earshot, "What is it?" she asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea? She doesn't know how to completely control her powers, who knows what could happen to her and I…I don't want you to get hurt either," Robin said. "She'll be fine, besides, Senras will be there to assist her. And I'll do my best not to get hurt," she said, giving him a good-bye kiss. "See you soon," Raven said, and flew off with Sovina. Robin watched them go, and then looked over at Beast Boy who was still staring after Sovina with a weird smile on his face. Beast Boy noticed and quickly changed his expression.

Senras turned to the skeleton generals seated before him, "The moon is out of our way, I expect this battle to be over quickly and not advance to Earth at all, is that clear?" The generals nodded and walked out to the control room to continue the war. Senras looked at Servana, who was sitting cross legged in an executive chair in the same dress she usually wore back with him on Avalov. Her smile relaxed him a little and she didn't have to do much to get his attention. "Good display of strategic planning," Servana said sarcastically.

Senras laughed, "they are already trained to know that, I do not need to plan it, they just execute what the situation calls for…and speaking of calls…" he picked up his Titans communicator and called Raven, she answered immediately, "You blew up the moon…" she started, but Sovina jumped on the line, "Father, we are ready to fight!" Senras smiled, "Now that sounds more like my daughter, come aboard and we'll talk more, by the way…I have a green eyed alien girl in my holding cell does it belong to you Raven?" Senras asked. "Let Starfire go!" Raven replied. "Oh, very well… see you soon," Senras said, and hung up. Servana let Starfire out the door and let Raven and Sovina in. "Raven," Servana said, nodding in greetings. "Servana," Raven said, doing the same. Sovina ran from the door to Senras and hugged him.

"Did you learn your third form?" he asked Sovina. "Yes, and I am a giant snake," she replied. "You take after your grandmother then, if only she were around to see you," he said. "Okay, enough small talk, let's get out there and kick some ass!" Sovina said, starting to walk back to the door. "Hold on, we must allow the skeleton generals to finish their strategy before we go and attack Nisus's flagship," Servana said, pulling Sovina back from the door.

The generals' strategy was taking longer than anticipated, so Senras and the others left the ship to go back and check on the other Titans, Sovina was sleepy and decided to go to her room and sleep. Beast Boy was going over his feelings for Sovina in his head, "You don't love her!" he kept saying over and over, "That would mean that you like Raven's looks," Beast boy shivered at the thought. "Busy?" Robin poked his head in Beast Boy's room. "I just want to be alone for a little bit," he said. "Are you sure? We were going to go out tonight," Robin asked. "You guys go ahead," Beast Boy replied. "Okay, we'll go, but Sovina is too tired to go with us so she'll be in her room, maybe you two can watch tv or something," Robin suggested. "Whatever," he replied. Robin left, concerned about the change-ling's feelings for Sovina, Senras would never let her be with him, 'the throne of Avalov has rules' Senras had said, and Sovina dating Beast Boy broke several.

Sovina lay in bed, half-asleep when something in her room suddenly stirred; she sat up with the bed sheets pulled to her chest. She glanced around looking for something to further cover her body, but decided to use the rest of the bed sheets and got up to turn on the lights. As soon as she flipped the switch, she knew what it was, "You know, it's not very gentlemanly to enter a girl's room without her permission, particularly a sorceress's…I know you've been watching me, see anything you like?" Beast Boy changed from a fly back to normal and approached the princess. "I have been…having these uh, thoughts," he said, not fully sure that he wanted to tell her. "Oh? Do tell…" she pressed, crossing her arms. "Sovina, I know we aren't exactly…no, we aren't at all, friends as we insult each other every day," Beast Boy said, continuing his painful message.

"And?" Sovina asked, pressing for more. "And…I would like to get to know you better; I wonder if we could…uh-, "Beast Boy started. "Date? Are you stupid? I cannot, not just because I don't want to- and I really don't want to- It's because we are not meant to be, I am heiress to a throne, destined for royalty in the hands of my father, he knows who it is that I am to wed, and he said that this marriage would fulfill his heart's most fondest wish, so no, I will not go out with you," she finished, and walked back over to her bed. Beast Boy felt his anger get the best of him and he pounced on her, knocking her onto the bed. "Get off me…you little-," Sovina warned. He pinned her down so she couldn't hit him with her feet or arms. Their eyes met, "Get…off…or face the full power of my spells…" she started. "What spells would those be? Would any include disrobing?" Beast Boy asked, an evil smile on his face. "You want me?" Sovina asked, letting her voice go soft and loving. "Yeah," he replied. She started to move as if to do what he had requested, but then she kicked him aside, grabbed her sword, and tied the bed sheets to her body. Beast Boy struggled to get up, but she kicked him back down, "You like rough? How's this?!" Sovina asked, using her dark energy to fling him out into the hallway.

Then Sovina lunged with her blade at Beast Boy in the hallway, which he leapt out of the way as a cheetah and got around behind her. She swung, but he had changed into a gorilla and he flung the blade aside, ripping the tied bed sheets causing them to fall to the floor and she was knocked out from the force of her own blade. Beast Boy changed to normal and stared at the motionless, slender, naked princess sprawled on the floor. Suddenly the door from the living room opened to reveal the others, back from dinner. "What the hell happened?" Senras demanded. "We…uh we, were uh, just talking and uh…" Beast Boy started. Raven ran over and covered Sovina in a black cloak from Sovina's room. Senras walked over and looked into Sovina's face, which slowly began to twitch as she came to. "What happened?" Senras asked. "He… tried to rape me… after I had rejected his invitation to go on a date…" Sovina managed to say. "Beast Boy?! Is this true?" Starfire asked. Terra just stood by, feeling hurt that Beast Boy wanted Sovina more than her. Cyborg was yelling something; it was hard to make out because it was so loud and fast. Robin looked at Raven, then at Sovina, then at Beast Boy.

"You have a lot explaining to do," was all he could think to say to punish him. "That's not good enough! Don't be so soft! He tried to violate my daughter, and the amount of pain must be severe for such an act!" Senras yelled, picking Beast Boy up with his powers. "Drop him!" Robin warned. Senras released Beast Boy, who fell to the floor. Beast Boy looked at Sovina, her face showed anger, sadness, rage, confusion, and a dazed scowl and then she fell back into unconsciousness. "I am taking her home, this was a mistake to place her here," Senras replied, taking Sovina in his arms. "But, isn't Avalov a battle field by now?" Cyborg asked. "She'll be safer in my home deep underground with me, I see now that the battle for Avalov is no longer my greatest concern-my daughter comes first," he replied, walking up to the roof with Sovina. Raven met him at the landing, "She's my daughter too, I should have a say in this," Raven said.

"Come with us," Senras replied. "I can't just leave the others, they need my help, no one can heal as well as I can," she said. "Then you must make a choice, them, or us," he replied. Raven nodded and turned to the others who were now gathering around them, "I will be leaving with Senras and Sovina, is that okay with you?" Robin spoke first, "But, I'll miss you, you can't just go into a bunker and believe that you're safe, you'll be safer here." "If Beast Boy is going to be ravaging Sovina, she needs to be moved to a better environment…and besides, we'll see each other on a regular basis, it's not like I'm staying there forever," Raven said. "C'mon, give me another chance, I promise I won't hurt her," Beast Boy begged, falling in front of Senras. "You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Senras said, looking down at the green boy. "I do, believe me, the last thing I want is to hurt her, I'm sorry," Beast Boy said. "Oh, very well, one more chance…you're lucky that you are one of Raven's friends or you'd be dead by now," Senras threatened, carrying Sovina back into her room.

"Terra, it didn't mean anything, I like you better than her," Beast Boy said, trying to convince Terra to talk to him. "It didn't mean anything?! You tried to rape her! Jeez Beast Boy! Do you think I'm stupid?" Terra yelled at him. "I'll admit that I had…a feeling or something for her, but it-," he started, but Terra cut in. "It's more than a feeling, more than you've ever felt for me!" Terra said, dashing off down the hall to her room, leaving Beast Boy alone in the dark.

At least, he thought he was alone…He looked up and down the hall, feeling someone's eyes on him. "Afraid of things that go bump in the night? Aha ha hah ahah ha ha!" someone called to him. "Sovina?" Beast Boy asked. Another set of evil laughter came in response. "I-I'm sorry, don't do anything that you might regret- please?" Beast Boy begged. More evil laughing came again. "Please! I'll tell the others! They'll get you!" he said. Then two huge red eyes loomed out from the blackness down the hall at him, he heard the scraping along the wall of the snake's body, and he looked at the head, now just meters from his. "Don't hurt me…" was all that came out of his throat. "It's too late for apologies, scum! I intend to break you in two with my fangs, and then swallow you whole!" Sovina hissed. Robin jumped out from behind Beast Boy, "Sovina! Stand down!" Sovina instantly changed back to normal and hugged Robin.

"What-?" Robin started to ask in surprise. He couldn't help putting his arm around her; she had every feature of Raven. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was just lying in bed and then I started to get angry at Beast Boy and it changed me into that, please don't tell my father that I can't control my powers!" she said into Robin's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay now," he said, trying to calm her. "Robin…I have…something that I want to tell you…in private," Sovina said. Beast Boy left them in the hall and went to find Terra. Once they were sure they were alone, Sovina gave him a fast kiss on the lips. "Sovina, why did you do that? You know that I am dating your mother," he said. "I know, you see…uh, okay- my father wants my mother more than anything, so the only way to get her would be to get you out of the way somehow…It's you that he wants me to marry…" she explained. There was an awkward silence that lasted for a long time before Robin spoke, "Well, that's…I mean I'm…it's uh…you're…I don't know." "It's why I look so much like Raven that my father planned this, he figures that I am her clone and you should be happy with me…in truth, I am exactly like my mother in every way…so what do you say?" Sovina asked, letting Robin hold her.

Sorry it took so long for the update! Chapter 4 coming soon! Again, my msn live messenger email is on my profile page if you want to chat about the story or anything, I am always looking for input! I can't stress this enough, please review, I know you don't have to, but it helps me.

RavensMind


	4. Chapter 4

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 4**

**Please read and review, thanks loads!**

Robin looked at Sovina, still in his arms, trying to decide what to say. "I do like you," Sovina said, breaking the silence. "I like you too, but…I don't know how I am going to tell Raven…" Robin said. "Let my father talk to her, he knows what she likes, and he'll ease it on her...but forget about them, this is about us," she said, leaning on him. "Well, should we tell everyone?" he asked. "No, put it off, I think putting this out would disrupt the team and perhaps cause mishaps that should be otherwise-easily avoided," Sovina replied. "After hearing you say that, I think we'll be good together," he said. She stopped leaning on him and he let go of her as they heard footsteps approaching. Beast Boy rounded the corner, "Hey guys, I want Terra back so I thought we'd all go out together to some place nice." Robin turned to Sovina, "What do you think? Want to go out?" "That sounds…nice," she replied, in their minds they were going with each other, not with the others- this would be their time. "Okay, I'll go and tell Raven and Senras that we're going out, and they are coming too!" Beast Boy started to run off, but Sovina held him in the air with her dark energy. "No! My father can't go with us, don't tempt him," she said, losing her emotional control for a split second. She dropped him and covered her mouth. "Why can't he come with us?" Robin asked. "Yeah? What's your deal?" Beast Boy asked. "I shouldn't have said that, forget it…I need to be alone," Sovina said, pulling up her hood and leaving them alone in the hallway.

As time passed, Robin went over Sovina's outburst in his mind, why couldn't Senras go too? War? No, the generals were still working. Something in his mind perhaps? A power out of control? No. Robin went to the Titan's database and did a worldwide search for Senras-nothing, then he tried Lord of Avalov…nothing, finally he tried Sarnes, the page came up with one result. He clicked on it and opened the file. _Name: Lord Sarnes Gender: Male, Age: Unknown, Origin: Azarath and Avalov, Criminal Status: Public Enemy #1…_What the hell? Robin clicked on the criminal record and was utterly horrified by the end of reading the page.

Raven sat down on her bed, reading one of Senras's spell books in hopes of furthering her power. "You want power?" Senras asked, hovering into the room. "Not to overdo things but, yes, I feel that I'm ready to learn more," she replied. "Very well, come here," he said, beckoning her with his hand. Raven stood in front of him and he placed his hand on her head. "What are you…? Ah!" Raven started, and then was overwhelmed by an excruciating pain in her head. The room began to dissolve around them and Senras was no longer there, but she could still feel his hand on her head. "You will be entering my mind for a few moments while I transfer some of my power, I trust you enough that you will not wander," Senras explained from nowhere. Raven disobeyed and walked over to a large city that was under siege. She saw Senras and his skeleton warriors slaughtering everything, men, women, and children-all being massacred. Raven watched as Senras approached the unmistakable Slade, who bowed to Senras. Then Senras took out a knife and drove it into the stomach of a small child as it came running by. Servana appeared from behind a building and walked over to Senras, pointing her blade to his neck. Raven dared to get closer to listen. "Why don't you try an opponent with some teeth for a change instead of these 

halfwits?!" Servana said to Senras. "You think you're a match for me?" he asked, drawing his blade. The two stared each other down before finally laughing and sheathing their swords. Servana kissed him, and while doing so- she extended her foot backwards to kick a fleeing civilian. Then the city dissolved into nothing and she was back in her room, Senras standing over her-taking his hand off of her head. She felt stronger. "Better?" he asked. "I guess so," she replied. "What's wrong?" Senras asked. "Nothing," she lied. "Tell me the truth Raven," he said. "Very well, I saw a city that you were destroying in your mind…" she started to explain. "I told you not to wander…" he said sadly. "Where was that?" she asked. "The city is located in New York, it was just one of many others, I'm sorry that you had to see that- no one should ever see what is in my mind but me, I thought I could trust you…" he said. "You can, I'm…sorry," was all that she could say. Senras walked out of the room, feeling betrayed. But Raven didn't feel that she was the one who should be apologizing…

Robin ran to Sovina's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it? I'm not decent," Sovina warned. "It's Robin," he said. "Oh, in that case come in," she said. He opened the door and he found her lying in bed under the covers, her cloak draped over a bedpost. "What do you desire?" she asked. Something in his head prompted him to say: you, all I ever want is you, but he shook it off and said, "What has your father done?" Sovina looked at him, puzzled, "What do you mean?" "I mean what he did to be this-"Robin said, throwing down the file that he printed off from the internet with Public Enemy #1 bolded and underlined. Sovina looked at it for a few moments, then back at him. "My father was not always so nice…being a Lord working for Order is a recipe for madness. He killed millions with his sword, which still accompanies him to every battle. Earth is one of the various planets that the King of Order wanted to control at first, but then Raven came here and Senras begged the King to call of the attack, his very first sign of caring and weakness. The King exploited that weakness and has had him on a leash until Senras killed the King. Rumors now say that the King survived, and is slowly rising back to power, but that does not answer your question. Let's just say that Senras has done things better left forgotten," she explained. "Okay, if you say so," Robin said, hiding his determination to find out. "Now was there something else that you… wanted?" Sovina asked, lying down in bed. "It's a little early for that Sovina; we don't know each other well enough yet," Robin replied, hating every word that he had to utter. "Oh, very well, I suppose you're right," she said. "I'll see you soon," Robin said, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Not soon enough," she said aloud to herself.

Senras went to his room and opened a chest, inside were several small curved spikes that he attached to his sword, and then a large one to the tip, making it look vicious. "Small modifications are necessary, eh Beast Boy?" Senras said. Beast Boy changed from a fly to his regular self, "yeah, hey I was wondering if you and Raven would come with all of us to a restaurant or something, I want to make it up to Terra and I could use your help…" "Raven will accompany you…but I will not… I cannot," Senras replied. "Please? Some time away from here might do you some good," Beast Boy continued. "The only thing I do is evil…" Senras replied, sheathing his blade. "Senras come on, help a man out," Beast Boy begged. "There is much you fail to understand, none of you know me, do not tempt me any further," Senras replied. "Dude, please…Terra means a lot to me, I can't do this alone," Beast Boy pleaded. "Oh, very well…but remember-you asked _me_," Senras finally gave in. Beast Boy left Senras in his room, walking away wondering what did he mean?

Robin stopped Senras just as he left his room. "What do you require Robin?" Senras asked. "Don't play nice with me," Robin replied. Senras looked him in the eye, "I don't know what you mean." "Oh come on, you didn't think I'd never see this did you?" Robin asked, throwing the file down in front of him. Senras's puzzlement disappeared and was replaced by a wicked grin. "How long have you known? I will admit that I did not expect you to research me so soon, I thought it would've taken longer…Now that you've done your homework, what will you do with it?" Senras asked. "How about I show it to Raven?" Robin threatened. "Blackmail, eh? What do I have to do to get you to forget about it?" Senras asked. "Turn yourself in and fess up to your crimes!" Robin said. "You fail to fully see the situation Robin," Senras said. "What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Well, if I am in jail-or dead, what will happen to my war? I will lose; Earth will become just another jewel in Nisus's crown, and you lot will be executed to ensure that no one can threaten the king's rule. You need me more than you know," Senras said, his grin still present on his face. Robin started to say something, but stopped-realizing that Senras was right. "Now, I suggest that you give that file to me- we burn it, and forget that any of this has ever happened, after all- I hate to despise my daughter's boyfriend, yes, I know about you two, and I couldn't be happier for you, she'll make a perfect bride for you," Senras said. Raven entered the hallway and approached them, "What are you two doing out here?" "Just having a little chat," Senras said, losing his grin as she approached. "Beast Boy insists that we all go, he had better have a good plan to keep Terra," Raven said. "Robin has something to discuss with you," Senras said, leaving them in the hall. "What is it?" she asked. "Well, don't tell the others but…Sovina and I are, uh…dating," he said. "But you are dating me, not my daughter, why have you done this?" she asked. "Senras and you belong together, and Sovina practically is you, I like her already," Robin said. "But Robin…I thought things were going well between us," she said. "They were…Sovina was the one who suggested this, I figured that it would be best for all of us," Robin replied, "Don't you feel the same way?" Raven looked at him, "Strangely enough…I do, Senras and I are getting…closer and I'm glad of it, I give you and Sovina my blessing, treat her with more kindness than you have ever shown me." Robin and Raven smiled at each other and engaged in a final kiss as a couple.

Senras knocked on Sovina's door, "Robin?" Sovina asked. "No, it's your father and I need to speak with you," Senras said. He heard her get off the bed and walk to the door, which opened when the footsteps stopped. "What is it?" she asked. "I will be joining you and the others for this outing Beast Boy has planned," he said. "But, I thought…won't someone…won't you have to…?" Sovina stammered. "Most likely," he replied. His daughter looked up at him, "I don't want you to kill any civilian ever again." "Times change, so do we…but I will not - you know that I cannot ever change, for that would risk everything I have achieved," he replied. "I always thought that it was the person who decided what achieving really means, it can mean acquiring and keeping as an object, but what about the good positive thoughts and feelings of others towards you? Isn't that an achievement worth keeping and striving for?" Sovina asked. "Ah, you have your mother's mind as well…In answer to your question, no, that is not how my power works, you know this," he replied. Raven appeared from around the corner and she approached Senras. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you ready to go…my…love?" Raven said, unusually unsure of how to add sentiment. "I suppose so my dear," he replied, Sovina exited her room as they spoke. Sovina looked at Raven and said nothing, a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Raven asked. "I'll tell you later," Senras said. The three continued on to the living room to join the other Titans.

RavensMind


	5. Chapter 5

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 5**

**Please read and review if you haven't all ready, thanks a lot!**

"So where are we going?" Sovina asked Beast Boy and Terra. "We are going to go to the amusement park," Beast Boy replied. Sovina looked at him with a 'are you that childish?' glare, "I was thinking for somewhere a little more…quiet and reserved yet fancy in its own way, not an amusement park," Sovina said. "You are forgetting, dear daughter that we are here to support Beast Boy and Terra," Senras said to Sovina telepathically. "Well we're going, so get used to it!" Beast Boy said. Sovina frowned but went along in acceptance. Robin had not been able to take his mind off of her; she was such a pure vision of Raven that it was frightening; the only way someone could tell one from the other would be the color of cloak- Sovina wore black and Raven, of course, blue. Cyborg sounded the horn of the T car from the garage. "Friends, let us go to the park of amusement and have fun!" Starfire said, leading the way to the garage. Raven and Senras followed her in silence, as they were speaking in their minds. "What's wrong? Why was Sovina so quiet when I came over? I think she likes you better," Raven asked Senras telepathically. "Don't think that, she's just worried about me, that's all," Senras said telepathically. "Why is she worried about you?" Raven inquired. "Are you going to bug me about this until I answer?" Senras asked. "If it is necessary, because I want to know if both of you are safe, even in your minds," Raven replied. "You will know what we were discussing in due time, for I cannot say and I will no longer be responsible for my own actions when that time comes," Senras warned her. "Why all the mystery? Why can't I know?" Raven asked. "Most say knowledge is power, my knowledge is a terrible kind of power, since you have learned from me and my powers, you will have the same weakness that I do, and I don't want that to happen to you because I care too much…do not press me further or that weakness will become stronger," Senras warned again. "Okay, but what about her? Is she in danger from this?" Raven asked. "Sovina is merely concerned about the outcome, she knows its source and its strength, and thus Robin will find her very useful when I…uh…succumb to the weakness," Senras replied. "It sounds dangerous," Raven said. "Of course it is, my dear, that is why it is a weakness," Senras replied. Raven left it at that and accepted that she would not get the answer even if she beat it out of him, but contemplated his words. Robin and Sovina lagged a few feet behind the others as they entered the garage. "Come on you two, time's a' wastin'" Beast Boy called from the car. "Are you sure you want to come? Raven didn't like the amusement park," Robin asked. "Then I suppose we'll have to create our own amusement," she said, winking at him and walking to the car. Well, she is a little more flirtatious then Raven was originally, Robin thought as he buckled himself in next to her. Stop comparing them! He thought to himself as Cyborg started the car. Robin snuck a glance at Senras and Raven, Raven was reading a book and Senras was meditating, but opened an eye and caught Robin's gaze, mouthing three words to Robin-Not a word, in reference to telling Raven of the public enemy status.

Cyborg parked the car and the Titans jumped out, Beast Boy leading Terra through the throngs of people to their favorite spot. Starfire turned to Robin, "Shall we go to the Ferris wheel Robin?" "Sorry Star, uh…Senras and Raven want me to watch Sovina," Robin lied. "Okay, please inform me when you are not busy," Starfire said, running off behind Cyborg. Senras helped Raven out of the car and they started off 

for the only restaurant that seemed less sociable for some peace and quiet. Robin looked to Sovina, her sweet eyes met his. "Well…here we are…" he started. She nodded and gave him a small smile. He reached for her hand, which she lovingly extended to him and they headed for the park. "Robin?" she asked. "Hmm?" he asked. "Can I tell you something?" Sovina asked. "Of course," Robin replied. "I don't really want the throne of Avalov…"she said. "Then why does Senras insist on you taking it? Why don't you tell him?" Robin asked. "Don't you think I've tried? Every time I do, he finds something to hold over me and keep me in line…this time…it's you," she said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You see I…have true feelings for you, which my father unintentionally forced on me, I am not just trying to marry you because he wants me to… I want this, and he is threatening to…" Sovina started. "To what?" he asked. She looked away, but he had deduced what it was before she had moved her head an inch. "He is threatening to kill me?!" Robin asked. "I suppose I didn't want you to find out because I knew you would try and get rid of him or try to arrest him, things are going so well for us…I didn't want that to end," she replied, turning back to him. "Sovina, this is serious…I have to stop him before he can do anything to hurt anyone ever again," he said, starting to walk away. "You can't…he has…something over you as well," she called after him. Robin stopped and turned back, "What does he have to threaten me with?" "Me, Raven, Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire…he'll do anything to anyone to keep us in line," she said. "You can't go through life being afraid of facing your own father! We have to stand up to him, even he can be defeated," Robin said. "It's hopeless, he's too powerful," Sovina said. "You remind me of your mother…she didn't think we could bring down Trigon, but we did," Robin said. "Senras is not Trigon, he does not have the same weakness, if you want to bring him down, you'll have to play his game…" Sovina said. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. "You have to threaten to take something of his, and you have to have an equal or higher number of things than he has over you…meaning you have to be willing to eliminate the one thing that's most precious to him…" Sovina said. "Which is?" Robin asked. "Raven," Sovina said. There was a horrified expression on Robin's face, kill Raven? "I can't do that," Robin said. "Then Senras has won, he will control us, and most likely everything else. I do not want it to be like this forever…" Sovina said. "Too bad, it will be so, as long as I live…" Senras said, approaching them from the shadows. "Nisus isn't the criminal is he? You are! You had something over him too didn't you? That's why the war is so important, so you can go back to oppressing him, having him as your slave!" Robin said. "You are smarter than I thought…Nisus was my personal slave and right hand, unfortunately for him- I had his family at gunpoint, so one day he called my bluff that I wouldn't pull the trigger…and guess what? I had Servana put several slugs into their skulls, ultimately ending the blackmail and I benefited from those years of his servitude. I also held Avalov's beloved rulers captive for a time, forcing them to do my bidding, until they broke free and cast me out…banished, I sought refuge from several sorcerers-who trained me and gave me my powers. We then started calling ourselves Lords, and the King of Order was all too happy to request our assistance, which we happily accepted in exchange for artifacts and money. Our wealth and power grew beyond our wildest dreams, and…well…you know the rest," Senras explained. "So all that stuff about you loving Raven was bullshit?" Robin asked. "No…I loved her, I still do…I only created this lie to hide it from her, I didn't want her to know my true nature…but I guess there is no hiding it now, and what a shame…I love her, she's the first person I ever truly cared for, and remains so. Please don't take that from me," he said. "Sorry Senras, but you have committed unforgiveable crimes against innocent people, you are too twisted and demented to be allowed to roam free," Robin said, approaching the sorcerer. "Come on Robin…give me another chance, 

I'll show you that I can change…" Senras pleaded, backing away. "No, I won't let you hurt anyone else," Robin said, defiantly denying the lord's wish. "Please, give me a second chance…I'll let Sovina do as she wishes," Senras continued. "That does not undo your crimes," Robin said. "Please…don't make me choose between Raven and myself," Senras said. "What do you mean choose?" Robin asked. "Well, if I choose her-I'll cooperate, if I don't- I will break you over my knee and rip your lungs out through your chest to escape," Senras said, a wicked grin crossing his face. "You're bluffing," Robin said. "Don't test me as Nisus did," Senras warned. Sovina just stood by and watched as Robin went after her father, but was soon joined by Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra. "What's going on?" Terra asked. "Robin is trying to arrest my father for his wrongdoings, and my father is resisting with his usual threats. "Aren't you going to help him?" Beast Boy asked. "No, I can't choose between my love and my father," she replied. "Well we sure as hell can," Cyborg said, jumping into the arena, followed by the others. Senras quickly flew over behind Starfire and held his sword to her throat, "Back off or the alien dies." "Take it easy, Senras, don't do anything stupid," Cyborg said, cautiously approaching. "Is that all I am to you Titans anymore? Just another-," he started. "Criminal? Oh yeah," Beast Boy said. "Where's Raven?" Robin asked them. Just as he asked, she appeared behind Senras slashing at him with dark energy, who jumped to the side to avoid it. "Leave them alone!" Raven ordered. "I didn't intend for this to go this far Raven, please forgive my actions," Senras pleaded. "You lied to me, you used me, and you threatened my friends, do you think I am just going let you go…I loved you…I trusted you, and you betrayed me," Raven said. "So…I see that our relationship meant nothing to you," Senras said. "Of course it did? Did you not hear what I said?" Raven asked. "Not all of it was a lie, I really do love you, I really did want you me and Sovina to be a family, but Robin just had to keep digging, he couldn't let my past go…but you can, you did, I let your past go…I helped you…I saved you…I gave you my heart and soul…I tried to be as nice and loving as I could when I was with you, and we made love to each other… I don't mean anything more to you?" Senras asked, begging her for forgiveness. "I…I…I can't keep trusting you, how do I know that you mean it this time?" she asked. He flew to her and kissed her softly on the lips, which she returned just as lovingly. "I love you," he said, and she hugged him. "You can't possibly love this demented psychopath," Beast Boy said. "I do," Raven said. "Actually, I was talking to him," Beast Boy said, and Raven smacked him with dark energy. "Senras, you are still a wanted criminal, I'm arresting you…whether Raven loves you or not," Robin said. "What if I rejected the throne and gave it to Nisus? What If I let Sovina let her have her own way? What if I gave up my evil powers?" Senras asked. "Are you willing to do that?" Robin asked. "If it means I can stay with her, then yes," Senras said, looking at Raven. "Very well, but only if you swear never to commit another crime and never to return to your old ways," Robin said. "I promise," Senras said. "Yay friends, we are once again united, let us go and have the fun yes?" Starfire asked. "Come on Robin, I'll show you fun…" Sovina said, in a seductive pleasurable voice like none he'd ever heard.

On the roof of Titans Tower, Raven watched as Senras stripped himself of the fire and electric power, he removed the spikes from his blade, his skeletons crumble to bones, and he gave Nisus the crown of Avalov, officially ending the war. He stood up at last from his meditative state and approached her. They looked off to the sunset; she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she said. "I love me too," he said jokingly. "I mean, I love you," he said. "Oh isn't that touching?" a voice said. Raven and Senras whirled around to see Slade leaning against the wall. "You're supposed to be dead," 

Raven said. "Funny thing, you see since Senras doesn't have those powers and evil nature anymore, I was brought back by Death, who wants to keep things in check as you know, so tell Robin I'll be in touch. Oh, and I'm happy for you," Slade said, disappearing into smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 6**

Night came with an overall feeling of fear; the city fell eerily silent as the citizens went to sleep. The Titans however were up and moving, monitoring and patrolling the city. The return of Slade had Robin in absolute paranoia, and it was annoying the hell out of Sovina. Cyborg and Starfire were making rounds in the city, checking every little complaint and tiny alert for Robin. Senras and Raven were in Raven's room, attempting to detect Slade with their minds. Terra was just leaving to join Cyborg and Starfire, leaving Beast Boy alone with Sovina in the gym, Robin was upstairs in the living room with all the monitors on. Sovina sat meditating while Beast Boy trained on the treadmill. "Why don't you work out with me? The exercise might do you good," he asked. "Not going to work Beast Boy," she replied. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You should really stop trying to win me over, because it is not going to work," Sovina explained. Beast Boy stopped running, "Why don't you want to be with me?" "One, it would cause a problem between Robin and I. Two, you are not the ambitious risk-taker like he is, I enjoy that he is very motivated, it keeps things interesting. Three, you are not like that," she said, breaking her concentration. "I take chances, and I am motivated, I don't know why you think I'm not," Beast Boy said. "No, if you took chances and were motivated, you'd be fighting for the leader position here," Sovina said, walking to the door. He leapt ahead of her and blocked her exit. "Move," she commanded. "Okay," he said, advancing to her, starting to put his arms around her. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Taking a chance," he said, bringing her closer to him. "This…this isn't a good idea…Terra…Robin will…" Sovina started stammering. "Forget about them," Beast Boy said. "I…I can't," she said, breaking out of his embrace and rushed past him out the door. "Damn it," Beast Boy said to himself. In the hall, Sovina was already well up the stairs when a bolt of electric power shot from her head, blasting a sizeable hole in the wall, and she fell in a daze. She meditated on the ground, and then rose back up the stairs, contemplating what just occurred and all the while silently murmuring repeatedly Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

Raven and Senras walked into the living room to the overworked, sleepy Robin. "Any luck?" he asked them. "No, you?"Senras asked. "No, the others haven't found anything either," Robin replied. Starfire called in, "Robin, I am quite tired and require rest, may we now come back and rest?" "Yeah man, Slade's probably being smart and actually resting for his battles," Cyborg said. "Come on Robin," Terra pleaded. They all sounded half-dead and Robin was completely drained as well. Raven stepped in front of Robin and spoke to the others, "Come back in, we'll resume this search tomorrow." Robin nodded in appreciation to Raven, who gave a small smile and rejoined Senras to return to their room. Robin shut everything off and initiated the lock down when the three patrollers entered the tower and went to his room. When he shut the door behind him in his room, and turned on the light he was greeted by Sovina. She quickly advanced to him and pushed him to the wall lightly, starting to kiss him, but he stopped her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "What's gotten into you? I thought we had agreed to take this slow…and I'm too tired anyway, can we just go to sleep?" he asked her. "Very well," she replied, backing off and going to the bed. He joined her after he changed out of his uniform. She curled up next to him with his arms around her and they fell asleep.

However, Terra and Beast Boy were not having a good night, Terra walked in and when Beast Boy went to hug her, she smelled him. "What?" he asked. "Smells…like…yes that is it! You moron!" she said angrily. "What did I do?" he asked. "That is Sovina's perfume," she said. "Sovina doesn't use perfume," Beast Boy said. "Well, it's her scent, you cheated on me," Terra said. "No, I…she and I would never…we didn't, you got it all wrong," he said, stammering. Terra stormed past him to her room and he just accepted that he would have to go to his room and endure this tomorrow morning, as he was very tired.

Beast Boy woke up in the middle of the night to several small noises coming from the kitchen. He tried to mute the sound by putting a pillow over his head, but his ears were too well tuned for his own good. He grunted and jumped out of bed, slipping his shoes on; he walked out of his room and entered the Titan's lounge. The kitchen island was cluttered with several cups and teaspoons as well as a few used teabags; he did not see anyone though. Then Sovina stood up from behind the counter and took a teacup out of the microwave, she blew on it twice and shut the door, swirling around slowly to face him. "Hi," Beast Boy said, trying not to sound tired and annoyed. Sovina said nothing at first, taking a few slow sips from her cup, and then spoke. "What are you doing in here?" she asked. "Trying to figure out who is keeping me from falling asleep," he replied. "I guess you are your prime suspect," Sovina said, "hard to fall asleep when you aren't lying down." "No, I was lying down, I heard-," he began, but she cut him off. "Or are you just feeling so guilty about lying to Terra that your own telltale heart won't let you sleep?" Sovina asked. He stared at her as she calmly finished her explanation like it was just something anyone could've guessed. Then she took another few sips of tea before he spoke again, "I can't help my feelings for you." "You can, but you don't want to," Sovina said. Great, a typical Raven conversation, Raven had usually analyzed him like this many times before. "Don't you feel anything for me?" he asked. "Perhaps I do, but I am not about to let it out and ruin my relationship with Robin," she replied. "But we'd make a better match," he said. Sovina looked at him with puzzlement, "What ever gave you that idea?" "I don't know, we just work, it's kind of like fate I guess for me," he said. She took another few sips from her cup and looked at him in wonder. When he realized that she wasn't going to say anything until he did, he continued, "I just want to know what it would be like; I want to see if we could work if you were willing…How about a date?" She groaned and opened her mouth to protest, but he kept talking, "it would just be like a one-time thing, Robin would never find out about it, and if you don't like it we won't try it again…please?" Again she groaned, but this time with little hint of a positive response. "I suppose one date would not hurt, but only if the others don't find out, which means-don't go flapping your mouth to someone like you usually do," she said, rinsing out her empty cup at the sink. He smiled and came to her side with new confidence. "How about tomorrow night at the same time that I came in here tonight?" he proposed. "Very well, but remember-this is not a commitment for me, but it is for you, so don't be late and don't disappoint, greenie," Sovina said, and she quickly left after she put all of the dishes away. If Terra finds out, I'm screwed out of a future with both of them…he thought, lying in bed just before falling asleep.

The Titans were awake and flying through their daily routine as Robin instructed, for he wanted to continue the search for Slade. "Okay, we'll split up and cover the city, Cyborg and Terra-cover the docks, Senras and Raven-take the forest, Beast Boy and Sovina-take the city, and Starfire and I will stay here and monitor the rest," Robin said. Sovina looked uneasily at him and he took her aside, "What is it?" "I don't see why I have to go with Beast Boy, couldn't Starfire go with him instead?" she asked. "I know that he isn't your best friend, but maybe this will get you two to work better together and strengthen our team," he said, smiling in encouragement. "Fine," Sovina replied. As she walked away, Robin noticed a small flame spark from each of her fingertips; he shook his head and looked again, but didn't see it. Must be my eyes, he thought. "Okay, meet back here in three hours," Robin said, as the others walked out of the living room, leaving him and Starfire alone. Before Robin said anything, Senras walked back in, "Robin, what gives? Assigning my daughter along with the stress of her life," he asked, followed shortly by Raven, walking in after him. "I thought that this would present an opportunity for them to get to know one another while searching for Slade," Robin said. "Bonding is not a good idea," Senras continued. "For these two? It's the perfect solution to their fights," Robin said. "You don't know my daughter," Senras said. "And you do? Raven, help me here," Robin said. "Robin, Senras is right," she said. "What do you mean?" Robin asked. "Sovina is different, like me, also she is different like Senras, her mental condition is unstable at best, and adding her large emotion for Beast Boy to the mix is not helping," Raven said. "She doesn't hate him," Robin said. Starfire watched the monitors, trying to figure out how to get them to stop arguing. "I didn't say-," Raven started, but Senras put his hand on her arm. "We'll talk about this later," Senras said, pulling Raven with him to patrol the forest. Robin turned to Starfire, "Any idea what she was about to say?" Starfire shook her head and pointed to the screens, "Which of these is tracking Slade?" "None of them are, that's why we are looking for him, so we can track him," he replied. Robin looked at the screen over viewing the city; Sovina and Beast Boy were staying relatively close on the radar, which he deduced was good news.

"You're insane; we are not going on a date while we are supposed to be searching for Slade!" Sovina said. "Come on, you promised," Beast Boy said. "You are truly weak if you cannot wait until tonight," she said. The heavy traffic and bustling citizens went unchecked by the two Titans, who stood arguing. "She has changed just as I had hoped," Slade said, watching them from a crowd of people. "And what the bloody hell does that mean?" Mad Mod asked. "It means that our plan will work and we will finally be able to make the Titans to do whatever we want, as long as her anger continues to dominate her mind, we will manipulate it as necessary," Slade said. "I don't believe you," Mumbo Jumbo said. "in time, you will," Slade said.

**Read and Review please, Chapter 7 coming soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 7**

"When are you going to tell us your plan? The mysterious evil son of a bitch act does not seem threatening to us," Gizmo said. "Shut up, you annoying runt," Slade replied. "Tell us, or we don't help you," Mad Mod said. Slade sighed and turned toward the others gathered in his dimly lit underground base. "I need those two to get romantically involved so they eventually get physical," Slade said. "So, your plan is to watch them like a soap opera?" Gizmo asked. "I'm not finished…I chemically altered the herbs in Sovina's tea that will transform her when she comes in chemical contact with a green changeling-Beast Boy, the transformation will supposedly target her electrical power, knocking both of them out through electrocution, short circuiting both of their abilities and rendering them useless, which will allow us to capture them when we distract the other Titans with various crimes, which will be the largest crime wave the city has ever seen, and then hold them at gunpoint and demand various things from the other Titans" Slade explained. "Wait, you said that the transformation would supposedly target her electrical power, what if it doesn't?" Gizmo asked. "It may target her genes, her brain, or her muscles instead, if I am wrong, we could be screwed, or she could be screwed," Slade said. "Which is why you are having some of us keep a close watch on her?" Mad Mod asked. "Precisely," Slade said.

Raven walked into her room and glanced to the bookshelves, where Senras was putting a few new ones he had bought for her on the shelf. "I think we should talk," she started. Senras put the last book on the shelf and turned to her. "Is it something I did?" he asked. "No, it's something you're not doing, but it's not your fault," she replied. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's Sovina, she hasn't been acting like herself lately, and I think it might have something to do with Beast Boy," Raven explained. "I thought Robin would've been a more likely reason, but why Beast Boy?" Senras asked. "She has been unusually more aggressive toward him lately, and I think she is having more problems controlling her powers," Raven said. "Hang on, I need some air," Senras said, going through the ceiling in dark energy. "I hate it when he does that, randomly leaving without telling me where," Raven said out loud to herself. He appeared on the roof and gazed down where Sovina and Robin were practicing on the obstacle course and looked beyond to the sea, where he saw a small periscope with a large shadow under the water. Senras flew down and landed on top of the submarine, and then flew inside. "Hello Gizmo," Senras said. Gizmo fell out of his chair in surprise. "What do you want, Titan scum?" Gizmo asked. "I want to know what you want," Senras said, advancing to Gizmo, his eyes flaring with black energy. "You don't scare me," Gizmo lied. "You base that premise on what you've seen Raven do, I am more advanced and less caring, and I will get what I want from you, even if that means cutting into your skull open and wrenching it from your open brain," Senras said, holding up his sword. "You're bluffing," Gizmo challenged. "Am I?" Senras asked, beginning to raise the sword to Gizmo's temple. "You wouldn't, you'd be out of the Teen Titans if you killed me, they don't promote killing," Gizmo said, frantically trying to save himself. "I am their secret weapon, in case they can't capture the criminal alive, some bounty hunters prefer the dead," Senras said, beginning to cut through Gizmo's helmet. "Bounty hunters?" Gizmo asked, fearfully. "How do you think we pay for those huge TVs and our cable bills? It isn't through magic, we say that for education," Senras said, now throwing the two parts of Gizmo's helmet into the trash. "Now for the skull," Senras said. "Okay, Okay! Slade is having us keep watch on your daughter," Gizmo spit out. "Why?" Senras asked. "He pois-," Gizmo started, but was cut off by an explosion in the back of the sub, sending a huge metal spike flying up, striking Gizmo in the lungs, and knocking him out. Senras picked him up and flew out of the sub to Titans Tower, while the submarine blew up behind them. "What happened?" Robin asked, running over from the training course, Sovina not far behind him. "Sovina, go inside to Raven and she'll take you to the medical wing to test for toxins, and Robin, either dump Gizmo off at a hospital, or dump him in the trash, I don't care which," Senras said, following Sovina into the tower. Robin looked down at the tiny criminal, a pool of blood beginning to flow out, reaching his shoes. Robin really wanted to stay with Sovina more, she had seemed distant lately and he wanted to reconnect with her that day. "Cyborg, take Gizmo to the hospital," he shouted to Cyborg on the other side of the training course. "Why do I have to? Can't you-?" Cyborg started. "Now!" Robin commanded, following Senras and the others inside. Cyborg picked up Gizmo, put him in the back of the T- car, and drove to the hospital.

Sovina lay on the medical bed, waiting for Raven to enter with the testing equipment. The door opened and Beast Boy walked in with a black rose in his hand and sat down next to her. He extended the flower to her, and waited for her to accept. She took it from him and slowly twisted it in between her fingers, "I don't know how black became my favorite color, but I love it, and thank you for the flower, the gesture was…sweet, and romantic." "The pleasure was mine," he replied. "I want you to make it mine," Sovina said, pulling him closer. "I thought that you didn't want-," Beast Boy said, getting cut off. "You will learn what I want in a few seconds if you don't already know," Sovina said, kissing him on the lips. Beast Boy tried to hold it as long as he could; he wanted to savor his first and possibly last passionate kiss from her, but he looked away from her for a moment as something caught his eye. He stopped and she tried to bring him in for another, but he resisted. "What is it?" Sovina asked. "Uh," Beast Boy started, pointing to Sovina's back, where two large black wings had emerged from skin through her cloak. "What the hell?" she began, touching them with her fingers. Beast Boy stepped back as she stood up, examining her new feature. Raven opened the door and practically jumped, "What the hell?" she started, setting down the medical tools. "Are they functional?" Raven asked, looking at her daughter from different angles. Sovina strained her back muscles which caused the wings to flap once. "Very…unusual," Raven observed. "I think I like this, easier to tell us apart, and it is quite useful," Sovina said. "Beast Boy, I'm going to need you out of here," Raven said. "No way, Rae, this is too cool to ignore," Beast Boy said. "You can see them later; I need her to strip, which means you- out, now!" Raven said, pushing him out the door. Senras walked in with Robin after Beast Boy left. "What the hell?" Robin started, "Cool," Senras said at the same time. "Sorry, Robin you need to scram, I need to look at all of Sovina's body, and seeing as you wanted to wait and are not yet a family member, go, you can look at the wings after we have," Raven said. Robin quietly obeyed, and Sovina blew him a kiss as he left. "Okay, there's no way this is from my side of the family," Raven started. "Oh yeah, the fact that they are wings of a raven completely proves you're innocent in this. Anyway, let's not point fingers, or wings, at each other, this is not a genetic thing," Senras said. "Well what else could it be?" she asked. "A bad reaction to a poison given by one of Slade's henchman-Gizmo, but bad for whom? Us? Him? I don't know at this point, but the fact that it is of an animal and not related to her powers is interesting, which is why I said cool when I walked in," he said. Sovina was now hovering above them, flapping her wings rapidly to stay in the air. "Get down here, I want to take a blood sample, and a piece of the wings," Raven said. She obeyed and landed back down on the bed, Senras took out a syringe and slowly pushed the needle into her arm while Raven plucked a feather from the right and the left wing. "Well?" Sovina asked. "Well, we'll need a little time to process these, we should know in a few hours, in the meantime, put your clothes back on and go show the others, I'm sure they are dying of curiosity," Raven said, carting the samples over to the lab area. Sovina walked out of the medical area carefully, trying not to hit one of her wings on the door.

Robin looked across the room to Beast Boy, who seemed a little out of sorts, and especially agitated. I wonder why he's emotional. The expression on Beast Boy's face was a mixture of fear, anger, and lovesickness. Then Robin turned to look at Terra, who was sitting at the island drinking a glass of water, she didn't seem emotional, just bored. Starfire was trying to get Terra to go to the mall, but was only succeeding in agitating Terra. Cyborg still hadn't gotten back from dealing with Gizmo; Starfire had said that he was on his way back, so he wasn't too worried. The door to the living room opened, and in glided Sovina, supported by her new wings. I wonder why wings, why not some sort of electrical or fire effect instead? Wings are an animal feature, Raven and Senras have no animal features, and Senras guaranteed that the Avalonians could only have a reptilian or dragon form. Upon her entrance, Robin saw Beast Boy stand up and sort of run over to Sovina before he could. Why is he so interested? Robin got up and walked over to Sovina. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Robin asked. "Fine, I suppose, I'm not sure what to think at this point, how are you?" Sovina asked. Robin felt something different about her, that flirtatious mood she had around him wasn't there, and she hadn't even tried to hug or kiss him. "Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked. "I will be, as soon as Raven and Senras figure out what's wrong with me, if anything," Sovina replied. Robin gave her a kiss, a change, him being the spontaneous romantic in their relationship. Sovina returned the kiss, but it felt half-hearted and she didn't show much emotional reaction when he pulled away. "I'm going to go talk to Senras," Robin said, and walked out of the living room. Beast Boy moved closer to Sovina and stroked one of her wings, and she moved closer to him.

In the medical wing, Senras had just finished applying various chemicals to the blood cultures, while Raven was analyzing the feathers. Robin walked through the door and went straight to Senras. "Why is she different? What did you do?" Robin asked angrily. "Calm down, in answer to your first question, we don't know why she has wings and in answer to your second, all we did was take a few feathers, and a few vials of blood, why?" Senras said. "She is not the same in attitude or mood either, her flirtatious mood is gone, and her emotions are almost non-existent, what happened?" Robin asked, still angry. "You'll know when we do, I promise," Raven said, "these tests will take a few minutes more." "We need to get more of Sovina's blood," Senras said, looking up from a computer. "Why?" Raven and Robin asked at the same time. "Because…this is not her's," Senras said. "Whose DNA is it?" Raven asked. Senras showed her a printout of the test, "Beast Boy's…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 8**

"What? You must have run the test wrong," Robin said. "If I had, it would still show that it is _her _blood, not someone else's, there is no way that I could've taken his blood, unless Sovina changed into Beast Boy in three minutes," Senras replied. "Go get Sovina," Raven told Robin. Senras looked up, "And Beast Boy while you're at it." Robin nodded and exited the lab, returning in a few minutes with Beast Boy, dragging his feet, and Sovina desperately trying to stay on the ground and in control. Senras walked over to Beast Boy, and without warning him, Senras stuck a syringe in his arm and drew a vial of blood. "Hey! Tell me first dude, that hurt like hell," Beast Boy replied. Raven took Sovina's blood again and then Senras and Raven ran the blood tests. The printer sent out two pages for Raven's test and one page for Senras's test. "I'll go first, Beast Boy, your blood is normal, well, as normal as a green changeling's blood can be…and it is your own DNA. Raven, what did your test show?" Senras asked. Raven picked up the two pages and looked at the first one, "Well, this is definitely her DNA this time, and her blood is clean…now the second page…uh, um, Robin, could you get me some tea?" Raven asked. Senras looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "Interesting." "Sure," Robin said, exiting the room feeling suspicious. When the door fully shut, Raven walked over to Beast Boy and bore down on him with a furious look on her face. "What?" Beast Boy asked. Senras looked at the second page that Raven hadn't read off and he also had a very pissed off look on his face and drew his blade, "this page says that she also has your DNA, so either she is pregnant with your kid, or you had sex recently…either way it's bad for you." "Whoa, we did not do that, anytime, I didn't even try-," Beast Boy started. "I did, well, I didn't try to have sex with him, but we did kiss before my wings sprouted," Sovina replied. Senras turned to his daughter, now not as angry, "how soon is before?" "Right before it happened, why?" Sovina asked. "Raven you can calm down, well at least you can stop looming over Beast Boy, there is another person whom we can blame for this, but Beast Boy, I highly suggest that you think about your intentions for my daughter before going any further with your relationship, and Sovina, you and Robin need to talk about this as well, but I will not tell him about you two," Senras said. "So who can I kill?" Raven asked, backing off Beast Boy with reluctance. "Slade, notify Robin that Slade has poisoned Sovina when he returns with your tea, and I will cure Sovina," he explained. "Beast Boy, this would be a good time for you to get out of my sight so my opinion of you can improve. Senras, what poison caused the wing growth?" Raven asked. Beast Boy walked out of the room hanging his head with a small glance at Sovina. "Slade used the wrong poison luckily for us; I'm not sure what he was intending it to do, but it failed, and from the blood tests and the toxin scan-it was mixed into an herb and then put into something she ate or drank," Senras explained. "Her tea, Gizmo must've swapped the herbs," Raven deduced. "It seems so, also, the poison seemed to have some sort of connection to changeling DNA, so any chemical contact with Beast Boy would cause the effect. So, when Robin comes with your tea, I wouldn't drink it," Senras said. "So, I got this because of that four-eyed little dweeb with a fetish for tech-weaponry?" Sovina asked. "It looks that way, yes," Raven said. "Okay, switch off the doctor mode, it doesn't sound natural," Sovina said. "Sorry, Raven said, giving a slight laugh. The door to the medical area opened and Robin walked in with two cups of tea. "I thought that Sovina would want one too," Robin said, smiling. "No one wants one now," Raven said. "Why?" Robin asked. "Under Slade's orders: The herbs were switched by Gizmo for poisoned ones, and it caused the growth of wings," Raven explained. "Are you sure?" Robin asked. "Of course, and it's easy to cure, don't worry, you'll have your girlfriend back to normal very soon," Raven assured him. "How do you cure it?" Robin asked. "Electricity, luckily, she has plenty of it, all she has to do is use her powers," Senras explained. "Are you kidding?" Raven asked. "No, whatever Slade tried to do, it failed, and please get new herbs, keep them under lock and key while you're at it," Senras finished. Sovina flared up with a green flame and blasted electricity from her eyes, the wings slowly started to shrink as she kept blasting, and when they were completely gone, she stopped. "Okay, now no more chemical exposure to BB for a day and you'll be fine," Senras said. "BB?" Robin asked. "That's the abbreviation for the poison; it is a long Latin word that I am too tired to say," Senras lied. "Are you sure she's back to normal? I noticed some emotional effects," Robin said. "Come here and I'll show you some emotional effects," Sovina said with a sweet seductive voice. "I guess that answer's your question…Oh, Raven and I are going out to dinner now, we'll be back in an hour or so," Senras said, walking out with Raven with one hand around her back. Robin advanced to Sovina's bedside and hugged her, she hugged him back energetically, and he looked past her to the table, which had one of Senras's black roses he usually gave Raven. "Present from your father?" Robin asked Sovina, nodding to the flower. "Yeah, he thought the color would cheer me up," Sovina lied. "Come on, let's go have some fun," Sovina said. The alarm went off suddenly and the two ran off to the living room.

"What happened?" Robin asked, running in with Sovina. The computer screens were flashing and processing faster than ever before, Cyborg was sitting at one, typing furiously. "Emergency calls just came in from every sector of the city, the whole city is in chaos, and Slade has been sighted at city hall," Terra replied, glancing up from a monitor. Starfire stood by Cyborg, watching the screen next to him, "Many criminals have been sighted, and they are not new to the database." "Old friends? I love reunions," Sovina remarked, unsheathing her sword. "But we can kick their butts easily, no sweat!" Beast Boy boasted. "Where are Senras and Raven right now? I know they were going out to dinner," Robin asked, looking around. "They went out to the restaurant/club that you went to with her once, and they are battling furiously, take a look," Terra replied, showing Robin a computer screen with a camera view of a city intersection, Senras and Raven were using a team attack on Mumbo Jumbo and Dr. Light. "They got there quickly, okay, let's divide into teams of two, and go from there. Cyborg and Starfire take the west side of the city, Terra and I will take the west side, and Beast Boy and Sovina take city hall," Robin ordered. "Why do you always pair me up with the green idiot?" Sovina demanded. "Because you two have problems working together, and I think it would help the team, now don't argue and go help your parents, they are nearing city hall," Robin said. Sovina grabbed Beast Boy by the hand and marched him out the door.

As soon as they were outside, Sovina dropped his hand, "I'm sorry I called you an idiot, I had to, otherwise Robin would've suspected something was up with us." "I know, I'm not mad…just confused. When are you going to choose? It's either me or him," Beast Boy said. "Then when are you going to choose? It's either me or Terra, but… now isn't the time, and this isn't the place, let's go help my parents, come on!" Sovina said, and with that, she blasted into the air with Beast Boy as a hawk behind her.

A chaotic struggle began between Senras, Raven, and the criminal rebellion. The entire block was a war-torn battered hell-hole. No creature, man or beast, remained to observe the battle, several HIVE students had entered the fight and challenged Raven. "Don't come any closer, lay down your weapons, and go home or else," Raven ordered. "Or else what?" a smart-ass graduate of HIVE dared. "Do not test us!" Senras yelled from behind them, springing onto the group with his sword outstretched. Raven blasted another group back with dark energy and turned to combat Dr. Light. "Still afraid of the dark? Or are monsters in the closet your thing now?" Raven asked. "You will not drown out enlightenment!" Dr. Light said, blasting beams of light at her face. She deflected them with a dark shield and began throwing fireballs at him, surprising Light with her new array of spells and sending him flying into a wall. The HIVE students, meanwhile, were fighting a losing melee battle with Senras. Mumbo Jumbo intervened to defend his useless pawns, "Nothing up my sleeve, nothing in my hat, but it seems that you have something in your chest…mumbo jumbo!" Senras jumped aside as Mumbo flung a spear at his torso, missing by a hair. Raven and Senras were now back to back, surrounded by the criminal force. The criminals lowered their weapons as Slade walked out from behind the lines, "Senras, Raven, we meet again. I never expected such a personal assault like this," "What you were about to do to our daughter crossed the line, you made it personal the second you brought her into this," Senras replied. "I can't thank you enough Senras, for what you have given me, the key to my dream. With Sovina's electric power, with the proper application of lightning from the sky, I can make one of the greatest breakthroughs in electronic warfare. With her, I can render all things that run on electricity useless, meaning every alarm system gone, all bank records erased, we can rob everything, and I owe it all to you. I owe a lot to you too Raven, if you hadn't added your emotion control to the girl, this would be impossible, but now I can make her go haywire. Now I no longer need you, any last words?" Slade asked. "Just three," Raven replied, and she nodded to Senras. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" both Titans said, unleashing all of their dark energy to create a huge shockwave, blasting the buildings around them as well as Slade and his criminals to the ground.

Sovina and Beast Boy arrived first, looking around for Senras and Raven. "I wonder if they uh…" Beast Boy started. "Don't even, I don't want to think about that, they are alive, I sense their heartbeats. Split up, we'll find them quicker," Sovina said. Beast Boy walked over through the rubble, searching for any sign of life. He heard a grunt and moved toward the sound, he looked down at who he had heard-Slade lie under several metal bars, trying to get up. "Sovina!" Beast Boy called. "What's the-? Let go of me or I'll turn you into an artichoke! Beast Boy, help!" Sovina yelled. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran to her, but when he got there, he found no sign of her- she had vanished. He took out his communicator and called Robin, after a few minutes of static, Robin finally came through, "Beast Boy, report! How are Senras and Raven?" "Bad news, Sovina has been captured, maybe Senras and Raven too, but I found Slade-alive and weak, I need some help here dude!" Beast Boy said. "Starfire called in five minutes ago, Cyborg is injured, but she and Terra are fine, the criminals have been stopped with a little help from Titans East. I'll be over to help you bring in Slade; maybe we can use him as a bargaining tool," Robin said. "Hurry up dude, this place is giving me the creeps now," Beast Boy said. Robin hung up and Beast Boy put his communicator away. Slade started to rise, but Beast Boy came up and stomped his head to the ground, knocking him out cold.

Raven lifted her throbbing head from the cold floor and examined herself, there were a few scars on her arm and one on her leg, she noticed that something had been injected into her arm, her cloak was gone, and she was shackled up to the wall. She heard something else move in the darkness and a chain rattle like crazy, and then she heard a voice, "fan-bloody-tastic, that damn communicator was hard to swallow; now it won't come back up." "Senras?" Raven asked. "Raven, is that you or Sovina?" Senras asked. "It's Raven, what are you doing?" she asked. "What's it sound like? I swallowed my communicator so that they couldn't take it, and now I'm trying to get it back up," Senras replied. "What did they inject us with?" she asked. "I don't know, but whatever it was, it took away our powers, I hope your _fearless_ leader finds us soon," he said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? He does his best, he won't rest until we are back at Titans Tower, he won't fail," she replied. Senras gagged and threw up, his communicator came out and he called Robin. There was static and then Robin's face appeared, "Senras? Where are you, Raven, and Sovina?" "Use the communicator lock on, genius," Senras replied. "I tried the moment it came online, there is some sort of jammer that prevents the lock on," Robin said. "Is Raven there with you?" Robin asked. "She is, but I can't reach her, we're chained up and drugged at the moment, our powers are gone. Any lead on where Sovina is?" Senras asked. "We have Slade, and he hasn't woken up yet to tell us anything, we've been debating on whether or not to torture him," Robin said. "Three of your teammates are missing and or being tortured, you have the most dangerous criminal you have ever faced who is behind it in your hands, and you stop to question the morals? I'm going to let the anger of that ironic observation pass for now, and advise you-torture the damn psycopath!" Senras ordered. "It's not that simple," Robin replied. "Neither is complex algebra, but teens do it for their futures when they are ordered to, now torture him!" Senras argued. "He is not normal, he doesn't respond to the same threats as we do, it might not work," Robin replied. "Then I will have to try my more dangerous and life-threatening backup plan, either torture him, or I will go back to my old mindset to save the city, to destroy it later. I am not the lesser evil in this situation, now go and cause him pain!" Senras ordered. "Okay, I'll talk to you again once I've interrogated him," Robin replied, hanging up. Senras hid the communicator in a crack in the wall and turned to where he had heard Raven's voice from, "Are you okay?" "I don't know…now that my emotions aren't bound to anything, I can feel as freely as I want…I guess I feel…fear," Raven replied. "I'm sure Sovina will be fine, she's stronger than she looks, but I'm afraid for her too," he said. "I'm not afraid of losing just her, I'm afraid of losing you too…" she replied, trying to move closer to him. Senras pulled his chain out to its full length and finally reached her side, "When we get out of here, I'll take you out to that restaurant, we'll dance, and then we'll relax together in bliss. I love you." Raven reached up and pulled his head to hers and they kissed. "I love you too," Raven said, "now, how do we get of here?" Senras looked around the room, it was windowless and completely dark, besides them, there was nothing else in the room. He picked up the communicator and called a number Raven didn't recognize. "Who are you calling?" she asked, looking at the screen. "Servana," he replied. "Why her?" she asked. "Are you jealous?" he asked. "I guess…yeah, it's normal…right?" she asked. Servana finally answered, "Lord Senras, what can I help you with? Any interesting new spell you've discovered?" "No, I need the reclamation serum immediately," Senras replied. "But, then you'd be back to your old evil self, are you sure?" she asked. "Yes, don't worry, I have the reversal serum stashed away," he replied. "Okay, I'll send it to you through the warping spell, are you ready?" she asked. "Yes," he replied. A glass with a few herbs, mortar and pestle, a sugar cube, a spoon, ice water, and a vial of alcohol popped in front of him. "Anything else?" Servana asked. "Yeah, go make sure Robin interrogates Slade and help the others defend the city, do not interfere beyond that, unless it is assisting them when they find out where we are in the rescue," Senras replied. "Very well," she answered. "And Servana…thanks," he said in gratitude. "Ugh, I enjoyed the evil war lord, why'd you have to choose the girl over the universe?" she asked in disgust. "The girl is the universe," he replied, making Raven blush. He hung up and began making the serum. "What is that?" she asked. "It is a special recipe for absinthe with a unique herb, the reversal serum is the same serum, I want you to go into your room and take the book on dark spells off the shelf, behind it is the bottle that will turn me back to being nice," he replied. "Why do you have to do this?" she asked. "I will get my powers back, all of them, reversing the drug that these fools gave me, it doesn't work on you, sorry," he explained.

The battered Mumbo Jumbo turned on his medical bed to Mad Mod on the other one, "What are we going to do now? Slade is dead; none of us know how the machine works." "He isn't dead you fool, my henchmen tell me that he was taken by the Titans," Mad Mod said, then coughed up blood and moved his casted leg. "The HIVE students say that Slade is dead," Mumbo replied. "He's not," Mad Mod argued. "Well, until we determine which, the plan is on hold," Mumbo said. "We can't hold these three forever, they will get smart and find a way out, they always wiggle out of these things," Mad Mod countered. "Prepare Sovina when you can, I want her ready as soon as we determine Slade's condition," Mumbo said.

After several discussions with his team, and many more discussions with Starfire, Robin was still unsure of torturing Slade; he was pacing on the roof. "Oh, you are one of my favorite pathetic human rats, truly you are a very brain-damaged little boy," Robin turned to see Servana, watching his nervous pacing from the other end of the roof. "And you are an evil manipulative bitch," Robin shot back. "Easy there, shit-rat, I'm here to assist you with your interrogation technique," Servana replied. "Why do you care about us?" he asked. "I don't, I care about Senras, and he needed to make sure things got done. So, when do we start the torture?" she asked. "We aren't sure we want to torture him," he said. "Do you even know what Sovina is going through? Every second you sit here pacing is another second she goes through pain! Step up, you gutless ass! Torture the psychopath!" she yelled at him. "Stop it! I can't think with you yelling at me!" he yelled back. "Exactly, I don't want you to think, I want you to torture Slade!" Servana continued. "Fine, do your best, it shouldn't be very hard, just you walking in should cause any one pain," Robin shot at her as she walked away. "Piss off," she calmly said back. What is wrong with her? Robin wondered. As she left, Beast Boy walked up past her to Robin. "What is it?" Robin asked. "Is she going to torture him?" Beast Boy asked. "Yes," Robin replied. "Finally, I'm glad _someone_ made a decision," Beast Boy said. "You have been acting very weird lately, anything you want to talk about?" Robin asked. "I'm not Raven, I'm not going to open up to you just because you look at me dreamily, she's shallow," Beast Boy said. "Raven isn't shallow, she's just…confused, and she doesn't know how to act around people in most situations, and why did you suddenly jump to your defense when I asked how you were?" Robin asked. "Grr, you've been hanging around Raven too long, you are beginning to analyze everything," Beast Boy said. "Don't avoid the question," Robin said. "Fine, you want to know why I'm acting weird? I love-," Beast Boy started, but Servana interrupted. "Slade's mind has unwillingly given the location of your missing three, they are in a warehouse on the outskirts of the city," Servana said. "Okay, Beast Boy- go tell the others, we leave now," Robin said. "Better hurry, Senras gave you a time limit, if you don't find them in the next thirty minutes, then he breaks them out using something…dangerous," Servana warned. "What?" Robin and Beast Boy asked. "His old self," she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 9**

The minions of Slade's madness had constructed a unique contraption of glass or something like glass to hold and harness Sovina's power. She looked at her body, she had a lot of scrapes and bruises, the wings were back, and her cloak was gone but she was still wearing her leotard. Getting up, she bashed on her prison with her fists, but it did no good. Sovina yelled out to one of the HIVE students that was monitoring her, "Let me go!" "Ah, finally up are we, you weird little lightning bug? I'm sorry, but you aren't going anywhere unless Slade says so. Enjoy your prison, you will be there for a very long time," he said. "How long?" she asked. "Let's see, we were planning on three millenniums if we couldn't recreate your power, so…" he replied. "You are so dead when I get out of here, I won't hesitate, not even if the other Titans object, I will murder you," she threatened. "You are in no position to threaten," he replied, slightly laughing. "This uh-prison, what is it designed to hold in?" she asked. "A lightning bug like you," he said. "Is it on?" she asked. "Yes, why would you want to know?" he asked aloud to her and the rest of the room. "No reason," she said. Sovina began meditation and thought of what made her insanely angry and channeled it to her dark energy, fire, and electricity. The girl inside the prison disappeared for a split second and a great black electric fire ball was generated upward through the lightning generator. "I told you to give her the poison that would stop her other powers!" the student yelled to another. "We couldn't, then she wouldn't be able to generate the electricity, Slade's orders!" the other replied. "Then how were we supposed to keep her in there?" he asked. "Stop asking questions and knock her out!" the other ordered. "I won't let any of you live!" Sovina laughed as her powers tore apart the device. "Okay, how can she turn all of them on at once? She has way too many advanced powers for her age…there has to be a weakness," he continued. "Stop speculating and contain her!" someone else yelled. "You will not harness my power," she said, continuing the blasts. "She doesn't know what that is hooked up to, only that it could destroy something vital, mutually assured destruction…I wonder if she is as emotionally compromised as Raven," a scientist speculated. Sovina blasted out over the scientist and crushed a machine with black electricity. "Then what gets her under control?" a HIVE student asked. Then several of Slade's robots came in with a syringe and ran it into Sovina's side through a hole in the glass. Sovina let out a groan of pain and calmed down, then laid down to rest. "Is she sleeping?" the HIVE group asked. "For now, it seems, we will need to keep her under until Slade gets here," the scientist replied. "Are the other Titans occupie- holy crap what the hell happened here?" Mad Mod asked, limping in hooked up to a heart monitor and noticing the destroyed equipment. "Yes, the other Titans are being occupied, Raven and Senras are in the prison, and that is Sovina's work," the scientist replied. "Who the hell are you?" Mad Mod asked. "One of Slade's top analysts and researchers," he said. "Right…anyway, someone go check on the two lovers, and send a squad to halt the other Titans, they are coming," he commanded.

As the other Titans flew off to go rescue the missing three, Servana stayed behind and stitched Slade's head back together. Before waking him up, she implanted a small device into his heart, sewed him back up, and woke him up. "Ugh, my head…what did you do?" Slade asked, adjusting his mask. "Just a little fact finding mission, thank you for your cooperation," she replied. "I'll take away everything you love," he replied. "You can't take away what is not there. Sorry, you are not independent anymore; I put a device in your heart that will give you the same amount of pain that Sovina endures by the lightning and your minion's treatment towards her. You will release her, and I will remove the device, and then you're free to go," Servana explained. "Why should I trust you?" he asked. "Well, I have no preference on what you do with the others, I am only here to protect Senras's interests, and he didn't specify how I got his daughter and him free. If I wanted to control you beyond this, I would not have put the device in your heart. Trust is not your concern right now, just let them go," she said. "Why should I go along with this?" he asked. "Suffering brain damage? I told you why," she replied. "What's in it for me besides saving myself?" Slade asked. "I suppose I could give you a replacement power to use instead of her, wait, just use energy storage and collect the lightning through the electrical rod, and use that once it is at full power," she suggested. "Provide me with the blueprints and materials and I will release Senras, Sovina, and Raven," Slade said. "Done, I will deliver your storage unit to the warehouse of your choice, and you will bring Sovina, Senras, and Raven to the Tower," she accepted. "Understand that this deal is confidential, I will not tell my people, you do not tell the other Titans, let them fight it out, and we will make it look like the Titans won. Also, come by to remove the device after Sovina is safe," Slade said. "Very well," she agreed. Slade got up, grabbed his things and was escorted out of Titans Tower by Servana, she bid him farewell, and disappeared to get the materials.

The two groups met each other outside the warehouse, Titans against Slade's garrison, and tension rose. "Robin, I'll go undercover and get them out while you fight these guys," Beast Boy said, starting off. "No, Beast Boy, we need you for this fight," Robin replied. Beast Boy felt his anger rise, "I'm going to go save Sovina, and you can fight them!" Then, Beast Boy bolted as a cheetah around the garrison to the back of the warehouse unseen. "Damn it! Okay, we are down one more Titan, so everyone will have to fight harder; you know your targets Titans- go!" Robin ordered. The two groups flew against each other, and the battle began.

Inside the warehouse, the scientists and higher-ranking henchmen were getting their things ready to flee, as Slade had contacted them a few moments before the Titans arrived. Sovina was still sleeping under the sedatives. Mad Mod and Mumbo Jumbo went to the prison cell where Raven and Senras were being held. "Today's you're lucky day, you two, you are getting-," Mumbo started as they opened the door, Senras was standing in front of him. "Revenge!" Senras finished Mumbo's sentence, blasting him with black electricity. Mad Mod put his cane in front of him and pressed the red gem, blasting a red beam at Senras. Then Senras shielded it with dark energy and retaliated with a blast of fire, setting Mad Mod's suit ablaze. Raven followed Senras as he proceeded past the panicking Mad Mod and the electrocuted Mumbo to the main area where Sovina was. The sight of the device Sovina was strapped into made Raven flinch, "Where is Slade? I will torture him when we get out of here!" The remark just made Senras angrier, he grabbed his sword from a table, threw Raven her cloak, and slid his own on. A scientist turned to see the raging Senras flying at him, and then was decapitated. While Senras dealt with the guards, Raven ran over to Sovina and started to talk to Sovina in a loving, soothing voice. Sovina woke up when she heard the sentiments and incantations from her mother, and Senras rushed them both out of the door when the last of the guard were dead. Once outside, Senras picked up Sovina in his arms, Raven grabbed his arm, and they flew back to Titans Tower.

Slade stood outside of a new warehouse, built within the industrial section of the city, awaiting Servana. She appeared before him with a few surgical tools. "Where are my building plans and materials?" Slade asked. "I'm sorry Slade, but you did not completely come through with your end of the deal," she replied. "What?! I let them go! They are returned are they not?" Slade asked. "Yes, but you did not deliver them, they busted out on their own, with no assistance from you, so I will keep the promise I made, I will remove the device, but no materials or plans," Servana replied. Slade lay down on an operating table that she had unfolded and set up right there; she proceeded to open his heart and remove the device. "Pleasure doing business with you, Slade," she said, starting to walk away. "Not so fast, would that device really do what you said it would?" he asked. "No, I lied, it's just a microchip with nothing on it," she said with a sly smile, leaving Slade in a cloud of smoke.

The Titans entered the warehouse after defeating the garrison and began searching. They didn't get very far along with their search when Beast Boy called them over to the main area. "They are gone, Slade must've taken them," he said. "We'll find them, but you will go back to Titans Tower, we could've used your help and might've gotten here sooner to save them, so you are on suspension from the Titans," Robin said. "Robin, do not be harsh on Beast Boy, he did not know," Starfire said. "What are you talking about? Of course he knew better," Terra said. "Are you two still fighting?" Cyborg asked. "He is suspended," Robin said again. "I'm going to suspend you from the Titans for our relationship," a familiar voice said. Robin turned around and saw Sovina, accompanied by Senras and Raven. He noticed Senras had an unusual glass with a green liquid inside, but he would ask about it later, right now all that mattered was the team and Sovina. Robin advanced to Sovina and she kissed him on the lips and gave him a loving hug. Beast Boy felt sad and jealous when he saw her with him, why can't I be with her? "Let's get out of here," Terra said.

The sky was especially dark that night with few stars that could be seen with the naked eye, everyone at the tower had their own plans for the night, and the following day. Senras was intending to keep his promise to Raven and take her out the next night, but tonight was going to be for relaxation. He made her a glass of unaltered absinthe when she asked to try it, "Hmm, it's not too bad, it tastes a little like my tea, only a little bitterer than I'm used to." "It takes a little getting used to, but after a few days of mild drinking, it should taste better than your tea ever did," he explained. "When did you discover that absinthe combined with a special herb would return your powers to normal?" Raven asked. "Some time after I left Azarath and just before taking on Avalov, Servana was experimenting with some potions mixed with common drinks. We each blended our blood at that time with herbs and grew our own garden, I chose to blend mine with a rose seed, once it grew, the petals were black and the stem was red. I don't know what Servana chose, but I do know that it was a flower. By the way, I'm…I'm sorry for not keeping my promise to you back then," he replied. "What promise?" she asked, searching her memory. "You don't remember? Before I left to go work for Order, I made you a promise I broke, I tried, but I couldn't…" Senras said. "After you left, my father's prophecy came true and Azarath fell to fire and his reign…I lost some of my memories, but I can retrieve them through meditation if I know what I'm looking for," she said. "Do you want to try now?" he asked. "Okay, It would be better if I were alone," she said. Senras kissed her on the cheek and left her room while she began to meditate. The silence was soothing, and a change from the past few hectic months fighting, finally at peace, she had almost forgotten what it felt like. She was interrupted before she could begin by a knock on her door; she rose and opened her door. Robin looked past her into her room, "Where's Senras?" "Not here, probably getting a drink, what do you want?" she asked. "Do I always have to want something when I come to talk to you?" he asked. "No, but you usually do," Raven replied. "Can we talk?" he asked. She let him in her room, closed the door, and they both walked over to her bed. Raven sat down first, he stayed standing, "How are you and Senras doing?" "You already know the answer…what do you really want to talk about?" she asked. "Would you stop doing that?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed. She sighed, a little annoyed herself, "I'm sorry…I just have a few things on my mind…can we please skip the small talk?" He nodded and continued, "What is going on between Sovina and Beast Boy?" Raven knew that she couldn't betray her daughter's trust, but Robin would know if she was lying. "Robin, I don't know if I should tell you, but beast Boy has been making uh…passes I guess, at Sovina, begging her to go on a date. I promised her I wouldn't tell you, but you and I have a connection…you would know if I was hiding something. So what do you want from me? Advice? Their plans? Or do you want to get angry at me for not telling you?" Raven asked. "I don't want to yell at you, I was wondering if you could give me some advice. Beast Boy is only interested in her body, not her mind, whereas I like both, as both are technically yours, but I'm still losing her," he said. "Maybe you aren't coming on strongly enough; Beast Boy has gotten her confused and thinking about him because of what he says he wants, and you are kind of soft on her because she's my daughter, and her mind is not completely mine, Senras likes conflict, maybe she's the same way," Raven said. "So what should I do?" he asked. "Do something spontaneous and a little random, I think you two will be fine, just get rid of the green pest and everything should be normal," Raven suggested. He finally sat down beside her and got close, "Now, what is on your mind?" "Remember when you first asked me about how he and I met? I wasn't completely honest…he was more than just a good friend, he and I were getting close and thinking about dating, but I told him it would be a bad idea because of the prophecy about me, he got angry and we had a fight. Then he went off to work for Order, he told me today that he made me a promise that he tried to keep, but he couldn't. I was going to meditate to recover the memory of that promise, and then you knocked," she explained. "I'm sorry," he said. "Its fine, you had something more important than-," Raven said. He kissed her before she could finish her sentence and she kissed him back, he put his arms around her neck as they continued to kiss, he moved one arm to her cloak and started to pull it off her, but she grabbed his arm with hers. "You know I love you, but I love Senras too and I don't want to complicate things any further, now go and exercise your…passion with Sovina," Raven said, kissing him one more time and then lead him out the door.

While Robin and Raven were talking, the others were hanging out in the living room, except for Cyborg, who was cleaning the T-car. Terra and Starfire were watching a movie they had rented, Sovina was making some tea and reading a book, Senras was getting more absinthe, and Beast Boy was sitting on a chair thinking. Beast Boy switched between watching Sovina and staring out the window as he thought. Why does she like Robin more than me? I'm more outgoing, he's more planned out, but maybe she'll go on that date with me tomorrow night. Sovina finished making her tea, picked up her book, and carried both out of the living room. Beast Boy got up and went to follow her, Senras was leaving at the same time, and he stopped Beast Boy out in the hall. "What are your plans for her? If you two aren't as serious as she and Robin are, this isn't worth the heartache," Senras said. "What is in the two glasses?" Beast Boy asked. "Don't change the subject, I'm serious," Senras replied. "I don't know, we aren't planning it out, we just…go with what we come up with on the spot. Right now, I want to talk to her about it, but you are taking up my time," Beast Boy replied. "Are you sure you want her? A while ago it was Terra, you switched your interest pretty quickly, so how are Raven and I supposed to believe that you won't change your interest again?" Senras asked. "I know, just give us some more time to talk and work this out, but I do like her," Beast Boy said. "What do you like?" Senras asked. "Her blue eyes, her delicate hands, her long legs, and her cute ass-," Beast Boy started, but Senras stopped him before he finished. "You like her body, do you appreciate her mind?" Senras asked. "Uh, her insults are kind of funny, and I like the passion she puts into her own power," Beast Boy said. "When I ask you about all of this again, the second list should be much longer, or I will think that you are not the best choice for her, now go and talk to her, I'll see you later," Senras said, starting to walk away. "Hey, what's in the glasses?" Beast Boy asked before Senras left. "Absinthe for Raven and I," Senras replied, disappearing around the corner. Whatever, I had better go talk to her before Robin does. He went to her room and knocked on the door, "Sovina, can we talk?" There was silence, and then the sound of her footsteps, the door opened and she let him in. He looked around, it was a little different since the last time he was in there, there were more books for one thing, and her bed sheets were black instead of the previous white. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked, sitting on her bed and closing the book she had been reading. "You and me, what future is there for us in terms of a relationship?" he asked. She sighed before answering, "I don't know, I was hoping to avoid this conversation, uh…I think you are as confused as I am, do you really want to be with me? Or was Terra the better choice for you? Are you just using me to make her jealous? I am certainly no one's best choice, I wondered if Robin really wanted me or if he just wanted to make Starfire jealous. You would be better off with Terra, she would be more outgoing than me, and I don't think I satisfy all of your needs," Sovina said, she sounded hurt and a little sad. "You are someone's best choice, maybe I can drop some of my needs, I want to try to meet yours more," he said. "I don't want to complicate things, if you and I get more intimate, either one of two things will happen, one- things won't work out and we'll both be more resentful towards each other, or two- we will be great together and hurt Robin and Terra by leaving them. Either way, I think we lose," she continued. "Can we still go on a date? I at least want to know what it would be like," he asked, sounding a little desperate. "I don't know," she said. Beast Boy morphed into a small kitten and gave her the face that he gave Starfire when she was mad at him. Sovina looked at him for a few moments, "Fine, but I don't want you to be hurt if things don't go well, no strings attached, and if things go well…we'll talk some more…" Beast Boy morphed back to normal and hugged her, she let him hold her for a few seconds, and then led him to the door and he left.

Senras joined Raven in her room after Robin left and gave her one of the glasses of absinthe he was carrying, "Did you recover the memory?" She nodded as she took a sip of the absinthe. "You promised me you'd come back to marry me on Azarath before the end, why didn't you?" she asked. "I tried, you were well guarded, I took down a lot of guards trying to get to your room," he said, putting his glass down on a table. "That was you? One of the guards in my room said that someone had tried to get in to my room to kill me. I'm glad it was you, and I got the rose you dropped on one of the guards before you had to leave because of the reinforcements. It was very…sweet," Raven said. "Are you okay? You seem distracted, what's wrong?" Senras asked. "Robin and I talked about Sovina, and I told him that Beast Boy was trying to date her," Raven replied. "We promised we wouldn't, why did you tell him?" Senras asked. "He would know if I was lying," she said. "Terrific, now both relationships are on their way to crashing in fire," he said, sounding angry. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable lying to him," she said, her anger showing too. Senras sighed seeing her rising anger, "I'm sorry Raven, I just…I want her to have better control of her life, to have better control of her emotions, so her powers don't go haywire, and I don't think Beast Boy is the best choice for a stable relationship." "Well, we need to give her some room to make her own mistakes, we shouldn't control her relationships," Raven said. "Right, but we should still advise her as best we can," he said. "You're good at being a parent, have you had any experience prior to Sovina?" Raven asked. "Actually, yes," Senras replied. "Who?" she asked. "Servana and I had a son, but he was taken from us by Order, dismembered in his bed because I wouldn't kill Servana when she defied the King," he explained with sorrow. "If you stay at this rate of telling me things I didn't know about you, I should know your entire history in five years or more," Raven said. They finished their absinthe, they stripped out of their clothes, she curled up close to him in bed, and he held her close. "Fine, no more secrets between us," Senras said, smiling at her as they began to fall into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 10**

Early the next morning, Robin had woken up extra early to try and do something with Sovina before the others woke up. Upon entering the kitchen to get some breakfast, he noticed that he was not the only one up, Terra and Starfire were up playing a video game. Since when did Star play video games? Robin ignored his own curiosity and went to make breakfast for Sovina and himself. He made some pancakes and he made her some of her tea, and added a small amount of coffee, which he noticed Sovina had begun to add to her morning cup. He placed the two plates and two cups on a tray and carried them out the door down the hall; he passed the bathroom and looked in. The mirror was steamed and Sovina's soap and things were wet, Robin continued down the hall to her room and opened the door, he thought ill of his choice not to knock and stopped the moment he saw her. She was on her bed, lying down on her stomach almost completely naked, she had a towel loosely wrapped around her waist long enough to cover down to her knees. One of her legs was extended upward from the knee, the other stretched out, and she had a book in her hands; the placement of her elbows blocked him from seeing her chest, and she had earphones in her ears. Robin smiled and quietly approached her side, set the tray down on a table, and sat down beside her legs. He gently let his hand scale her back to her neck; she took off the headphones, put down her book, and turned her head to look at him. "Good morning, aren't you the quiet one? What can I do for…or maybe to…you?" Sovina asked, feeling his longing and strong emotions. "I thought you and I could eat breakfast in here," Robin said, still stroking her back. "Is that all?" she asked sweetly. "I don't know," he said. "What do you mean you don't know? _I_ think you do," Sovina said, touching his hand with hers. "Not yet, I just want…I don't know. I want to be more connected, you know, maybe start doing more things together," Robin said. "Well…we can start with honesty," she said. Robin handed her leotard to her and he went over to the table to get the tray while she took off the towel and put her leotard on. "What do you mean?" he asked, bringing it over after she was dressed. "What do you really want?" she asked. "I want to be closer. Now, do you have anything you haven't told me about?" he asked. She glanced up at him, then back to her book, "Yes." She sounded guilty and didn't seem like she would tell at first. "Beast Boy and I…have been talking about exploring the possibility of a relationship…I put up the best verbal fight I could, but he is stubborn. I still love you, he is just…annoying in a way that is a little…cute," she explained. "Annoying is cute to you?" he asked. "Not all the time, it wouldn't be the same if you were annoying, with him it's just…he perplexes me to think more about his actions. I can't explain it…maybe I'm still not in complete control of my emotions and they are causing me to be attracted to him, I don't know," she said, taking a bite of a pancake. "Do you think you can fix it?" he asked. "Maybe…I thought it would go away in time, but I have been having dreams about him and me. I'm not sure about what to do…I try to break it off and he comes on to me stronger than before, and his persistence is unbelievable. I love you more, but he is just so damn stubborn that it's attractive, I need help," she said, taking a sip of tea. "Would it help if I talked to him?" Robin asked. "No, I promised him I wouldn't tell you, maybe you can get Senras or Raven to, or maybe… we can make Terra more appealing than me," Sovina suggested. "Senras doesn't know him well enough, and Raven would just create more tension, maybe you're right, if we get Terra to talk to him, maybe she'll win him back, and solve all of our problems," Robin explained. "There's only one problem with that idea," she said. "What's that?" he asked. "It's based on the theory that Beast Boy is a rational person," she replied, laughing a little into her tea cup. "You enjoy trashing him don't you?" Robin said. "Can't help it, it is my nature," she said. Sovina finished her tea and her pancakes and turned to Robin. "So, are you sure you want to wait?" she asked, lying down on her bed. Her suggestion was tempting, he had longed for more with her, but it was still a little soon for him. "Maybe later," he said. "How about we go out to see a movie? There's a new horror movie showing based off one of my books," she offered. "We can do that; just let me tell the others," Robin agreed, starting to leave. "Oh and Robin," Sovina started, stopping him. "The coffee I add to my tea is in the second cupboard, not the first, that one is Senras's. I'm happy you remembered, thank you for breakfast," she said, kissing him on the cheek before he left.

The next Titan to wake up was Senras, but he didn't get out of bed. Raven was still sleeping, she was curled up next to him, her legs were thrown over his, and he had his arms around her. His head was throbbing in pain, he tried to summon a book from across the room to his hand with telekinesis, but it dropped half way as his pain worsened. He groaned in agony as the pain spread to his neck, waking Raven. "Morning," she said, kissing his neck. The pain in Senras's neck left from the spot she had kissed. "Can you do that again? Only on my forehead," he said. She reached up and kissed his head, surprisingly relieving the pain. "Interesting," he said, looking into her eyes. "What?" she asked. "Your kiss relieved my pain, not in the figurative sense," he replied. After he spoke, his pain returned to his head, but not to his neck. "Damn, it's back again," he said. She kissed his head again and the pain was gone. "This is weird," she said. "I guess you'll have to be my nurse today," Senras said. They both gave a slight laugh and he kissed her, she got up and put on her leotard, "I'm going to go get us some tea." She walked down the hall to the living room; she saw Terra and Starfire playing a video game. "Why are you two up so early wasting time today?" Raven asked, going over to the kitchen. "We aren't, we were up so early talking without risking any interruptions, when you walked in we stopped," Starfire replied. "What were you talking about?" Raven asked. "It doesn't concern you," Terra said. "Obviously it does, otherwise you would tell me, because the only person I would tell is me, and Senras doesn't care about gossip…unless it's Sovina you are talking about…" Raven said. Terra stayed silent, confirming Raven's assumption. "Please, if whatever you're talking about pertains to her health, powers, or relationship with Robin and her badly judged relationship with Beast Boy, I need to know," Raven said. "Fine, it is about her and Beast Boy, we are talking about possible ways to break them up," Terra said. "I thought the best way was to let it happen, with no outside help, Beast Boy will be his normal self and she will come to her senses after he has been childish and insensitive enough, Senras wanted to teach her a lesson, but I don't think its working. What have you come up with? I want to help," Raven said, while she made the tea. "Nothing yet, we have been interrupted twice and were afraid of one of them entering next," Terra replied. Raven put the two cups in the microwave and turned back, "Twice? Who came in before me?" "Robin," Starfire said. Raven smiled, "I think our problems may be being solved." "What do you mean?" Terra asked. "Well, Robin came to me for some advice on what he should do to get her attention off of Beast Boy; I suggested that he do something different than normal. When he left, I sensed his strong love for her; I could only assume he decided that he would give her what she had been asking for," Raven said. "Which is?" Starfire asked. "You mean that she wanted to…and he didn't…but now he does and she still does and they…?" Terra asked. "We're mature enough to handle saying it Terra, they want to have sex," Raven said, annoyed with her childish avoidance. Starfire felt uneasy after Raven said it, but relaxed enough to continue with the conversation. "How do you know they will?" Starfire asked. "I don't, I just guessed," Raven said, taking the two cups out of the microwave. "But you don't know," Terra said. "We will in a few hours," Raven replied, walking towards the door. "We'll talk more then I guess," Terra said. "We will," Raven confirmed, exiting the living room. She went down the hall back to her room; Senras hadn't moved an inch and was still clutching his head. "Need more medicine?" Raven asked lovingly, slightly smiling. "Yes, what took you so long?" Senras asked, taking the cup that she handed him. "Terra and Starfire wanted to talk with me for a minute. I'm sorry it took a little longer than I-," she started, but Senras pulled her into bed with him. "Don't apologize; you're making it sound like I'm angry with you. Now come here and relax," he said, putting one of his arms around her. "I think Robin and Sovina are getting more intimate," Raven said. "That's good news, it decreases the chance that she'll keep seeing Beast Boy," Senras said. "Why don't you want her to?" she asked. "I told you why, you know why," he said. "Has he done anything to change your mind?" she asked. "I asked him what he liked about her, he went right to her physical traits, and could barely list anything about her personality," he replied. "So now you don't think he's right for her more than you used to," she said. "And you do?" Senras asked, taking a sip of tea. "No, I think you're right, but there has to be a better way for this to end than for someone to get hurt, you may not care about him, but he's one of my friends," she said. "And she's your daughter too!" he argued. "I question that more and more, she doesn't open up to me as much as she does to you! She doesn't like me…" Raven said, a small tear in her eye. "No, she likes you; you just haven't been spending as much time with her as you should. I'm sorry I brought this up now, it is hurting my head, and it's not a time to bring up stressful subjects," Senras said, trying to comfort her. "Looks like we both need some time to rest," she said, kissing his forehead. "Better?" she asked. "Yeah, you?" he asked. "Not yet," she said. He kissed her and they both laid back and drank their tea.

In the living room, Robin was sitting, going over what he should do, should he directly talk to Terra or ask another Titan for their opinion? Raven wasn't up yet, which was odd, otherwise he'd be talking to her. The door slid open and Senras walked in with his hood on, not uncommon for him, but odd in the mornings. Well, maybe he could help me, Robin thought, crossing to meet him. "Morning Robin, morning girls," Senras said in a very tired voice. "You don't sound too well, what's wrong?" Terra asked. "I have an intense migraine of some sort," he replied. "Do you want some aspirin or something?" Terra asked. "Thanks, but no, I have the medicine I need waiting for me in bed, I'm just getting something small to eat," Senras replied. "You're referring to Raven as medicine? That's kind of cute," Starfire said. "It wasn't meant to be cute, it was meant to be serious and factual," Senras replied. "What?" Terra asked, puzzled. Robin cut in before Senras could respond, "I'm sure Terra is dying to know what you mean and I am too, but I need to talk to you about something." Senras excused Robin and himself from the living room and they went to the basement. "So, what can I do for you this fine morning?" Senras asked, descending the stairs, turning on the dim lights. "Why are we going down here?" Robin asked. "It is the only other dark room in the tower besides Raven's and darkness is best suited for a migraine. Now out with the problem, I told Raven I wouldn't be long and she hates it when I lie to her," Senras replied. "I need some advice on what to do about her relationship with Beast Boy, she finally told me herself so, I think she likes me better than him at the moment," Robin said. Senras gave an annoyed sigh, "I had high hopes for you Robin, really I did. I thought you would know how to best handle her after your relationship with Raven. You disappoint me." Robin stood silent for a few moments, hating himself a little for not knowing how to deal with her without someone else's help, but Senras's words did not sink in for long. "I'm sorry, but I didn't expect this from Beast Boy or her, for that matter," Robin replied. "This is a side of her I didn't expect either, she has some sort of strange attraction to perseverance that Raven and I do not. The only way you could tell that they are related is their appearance, their hobbies, and at least one of their powers," Senras said. "Wait, not all of their hobbies," Robin said. "What?" Senras asked. "Well maybe, I don't know if this is-," Robin started. "Spit it out!" Senras said, getting frustrated. "Today Sovina asked if we could go see a movie based on her book, and her longing for sex is noticeable and doesn't seem to subside, she is more spontaneous and social than you or Raven as well," Robin replied. Senras was silent for the longest time, "Do me a favor and bring her to the medical area, I'm going to run some more DNA tests," Senras said, going back up the stairs, Robin right behind him.

"Why do you want to run DNA tests, my wings are gone, I'm fine," Sovina said. "I'm going to test it anyway," Senras said, drawing Sovina's blood from her arm. He then took out another syringe and drew his own blood. Raven walked in as he finished, "What are you doing?" Senras took out a third syringe and drew blood from Raven's arm. "Seriously, what the hell are you doing?" she asked in surprise. "Comparing DNA," Senras replied. "You have a migraine, you should be resting," she said. "Not now," he said, crossing the room and beginning testing the three vials. After a few minutes, the printer shot out three pages. Senras picked them up and compared them side by side. "Sovina is my daughter as I know that, and…she is Raven's daughter…partially..." Senras said. "What does that mean?" Sovina asked. "Some things don't match your DNA or mine, a third set," Senras explained. "I was wondering when you'd test her." The group turned to see Servana, leaning against the wall, drawing her own blood. She gave put it into the computer with the other three and a page shot out of the printer, which Senras picked up with suspicion. "This is the third set we saw but…I don't see how that is possible, I know we did have a kid, but he died, and you were not with Raven and I- there's just no way," Senras said. "Remember when I shot Raven? Which, I'm sorry for, by the way. That bullet contained more than lead, I a small vial of blood into the center of the shell and shot her with it, her blood was hers and mine. It was filtered out of her system when Sovina was born, going along with her, she is my daughter too," Servana explained, crossing to Sovina. Senras threw the papers down furiously and stormed out of the room. Raven followed after a few moments, meeting him in her room. "What's wrong, what don't I know that I should be as mad as you are?" Raven asked. He turned his head, a few tears rolling down his cheek. "Why does she have to…why does she have to screw with every part of my life?! I wanted Sovina for us; I thought for sure that she couldn't meddle with her development in any way," Senras explained. Raven sat down beside him and hugged him, "We could have another…" He looked at her, "Do you want another? You aren't exactly the perfect mother, you know that, and I know I'm not the best father but, do you really want to?" "Will she grow really fast like Sovina?" Raven asked. "Yes," Senras replied. "We'll talk about it later, I think you should rest for now," she said. "Good idea," he said, undressing and then getting into bed. "I'll join you soon," she said, kissing his forehead and leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 11**

Please review after reading, thank you! ~RavensMind~

While Senras slept, Servana and Sovina decided to talk and figure some things out. "This isn't possible is it?" Sovina asked Servana while Raven checked on Senras, which she had been doing every hour. "No, it isn't, your father is hiding something from Raven, and I think I know what it is," Servana replied. "So, am I more your daughter, or more Raven's?" Sovina asked. "It's not clear at the moment…but I want you to know I'm here for anything you need," Servana said. "There's more, isn't there?" Sovina asked. "More what?" Servana asked. "More weird things I don't know about that will come from me, more powers. Right?" Sovina asked. "Definitely, what you need to know about your father and I is that we are both originally from Avalov, we were sent to Azarath when both of our fathers were promoted. We met in the training center at the same place a year later, he met Raven. She came into his life at the worst time; we had a fight that crippled our relationship. He originally sought to make me jealous by being with her, then he fell for her, she was better than me to him I guess. It's a long story, which I will finish later, but the point is…you have a unique power of your own, all of our people do," Servana explained. "What is it?" Sovina asked. "I think it may be linked with your lightning talents, but I'm not sure, we will have to experiment," Servana said. Sovina got up and crossed to the three papers that Senras had thrown down and picked them up. "Which page is Raven's?" Sovina asked, handing them to Servana. Servana smiled, "He is quite the rat liar, so maybe his old personality is not completely diminished." "Why do you say that?" Sovina asked. "Two of these pages are the same, two copies of your father's DNA, there was no third set, only two, mine, and his," Servana said, examining them over again. Raven entered, "he's still sleeping…What are those?" "These are the pages Senras dropped, care to read? It has a…very interesting twist-ending," Servana said. Raven noticed the sinister smile on Servana's face and snatched them from her hand, when Raven looked them over; several different expressions crossed her face. First puzzlement, then understanding, and finally anger, "He lied to me again, Sovina is your daughter, and his, but not mine…I don't understand." "Was Sovina an only child?" Servana asked. "No…she was a twin, but her brother died before birth," Raven said. "Ah then that's it, the boy was of your blood and Senras's, while the girl carried mine and Senras's, random choice, but unfortunate for you," Servana said. "Mother, I mean, Raven…please don't be angry, Senras didn't want this to hurt you, he lied to protect you, don't confront him with hate," Sovina pleaded. "I won't, but he and I will talk about this soon, now…don't you have a movie to see? Go have fun with Robin," Raven said, hugging Sovina and then leaving the room. Sovina turned to Servana, "May I go?" "You know I hate that shit rat…, fine, you obviously love him very much, and Senras said yes... go ahead," Servana said. Sovina left in a hurry, Servana followed after her and went to see Senras.

In the living room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were setting up there new giant speakers for their TV to play a game with ultimate sound. "This is going to be awesome!" Beast Boy said, taking it out of the huge box. "Wait till you hear it man! It will blow your eyes out of their sockets! Built her myself after all," Cyborg said, getting out some cords. "What are you two doing?" Terra asked. "We're setting up the greatest and latest in sound technology, prepare to be blown away!" Cyborg replied. "I don't think that is a great idea today," Terra said. "Why not?" Beast Boy asked. "Senras has a migraine, it would be rude to blast that in his present condition," Starfire said, joining Terra's side. "Don't be such joy kills, I'm sure he won't hear it, Raven's room is practically soundproof," Beast Boy said. "What's going on?" Raven asked, entering the living room. "These two are setting up a huge sound system and we told them to wait till tomorrow because of Senras, and they are still going through with it," Terra said. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, drop the cords, you are not setting that up," Raven said. "You're on their side?" Cyborg asked. "Sides? No, this isn't dodge ball, its common courtesy and common sense. Now, drop the cords," Raven said. Beast Boy reached back with his cords and plugged them in and Cyborg turned it on. "You two are dead," Raven said, plugging her ears in caution. The sound waves coming from the stereo knocked them all to the ground and knocked over the furniture. The sound waves travelled down the hall to the Titan's rooms and sure enough, it woke Senras and worsened his migraine. Against his better judgment, he got up, put on his clothes and cloak, and followed the sound to its source in the living room. He unsheathed his sword and threw it at the stereo, destroying the speakers and causing the sound to stop. "Okay…" Senras started to say in a weak voice, "who…is the….asshole…who turned it on?" Raven, Terra, and Starfire pointed to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who stood innocently whistling in the kitchen. Senras nodded, retrieved his sword, and slowly approached them, holding his head in pain. "Hey Senras…How are you-?" Beast Boy started saying with a guilty smile. "I'm…going back to bed now…when I get better…your asses will be mounted on my wall!" Senras threatened, and then he turned and left them.

Senras got back to his room and took off his cloak, "I hate people…" He barely made it to the bed he was in so much pain. "Want me to help you? I can be your…bed cover, or maybe your hit man? Beast Boy and Cyborg really have it coming now don't they?" Servana said sweetly. "I love your…wonderful consideration, but go…away," Senras said, getting under the covers. "I miss you, please give me another chance to make you happy," Servana said. "Not…now, leave me… please," Senras said, slowly falling asleep. "Not yet," Servana said. "Get… out…," Senras pleaded. "I hate it when you have this problem every time you tried to give some of your power to your son…it was annoying enou-…wait… that's what you've been hiding from her isn't it? The other twin survived and you've been teaching him behind Raven's back, that's why you are being so damn nice!" Servana said. "Shut up! So far she hasn't found out, so keep your mouth shut, and if she does find out, I know who to hurt," Senras replied. "Why keep her from him? And what is his name?" Servana asked. "Navros, and I'm keeping him from her because I don't want him to be raised around a bunch of altruists, he will make his own choice, and possibly not get stuck in the same hole as me," Senras finished. "Where is he now?" Servana asked. "No, you are not going to see him yet, not until he is finished with his training, I don't need you going over there and corrupting his thoughts with yours," Senras said. "Well, we have to work some kind of deal out now, because if you don't negotiate, I'll tell Raven all about him," Servana said, now lying on the bed next to him. "First go and get her and some tea for me while you're at it," Senras said as he felt his pain returning. "Anything for you," Servana said, exiting the room.

"It was not considerate, it wasn't polite at all, you wanted to piss him off," Terra said. "Leave it, why doesn't anyone talk about anyone or anything else around here anymore?" Beast Boy asked. "We do, you just can't hear between your cheeks," Terra said. "That doesn't make any sense; my ears are on the sides of my head, so why can't I hear?" Beast Boy said. "Because your ears which are attached to your head, are up your-," Terra said, interrupted by Servana. "Good afternoon everyone! Raven, can you come with me for a few minutes?" Servana said. "Why? Cyborg and I are playing chess, can it wait?"Raven asked. "No, from what I hear, you are the only antibiotic for this," Servana hinted. "Oh…well I have to talk to him anyway, uh, Terra, can you finish the chess game with Cyborg, I've almost won," Raven said. "I'd be happy to take his king," Terra said. "And you want to know where you can stick it?" Beast Boy asked. "You two need to sort this out before you make us all sick," Servana said, getting Senras's tea and following Raven to her room. Raven stopped Servana from entering, "I want to talk to him first, can you wait for a few minutes?" "Sure," Servana said handing Raven Senras's tea and going back to the living room. Raven sighed and opened her door, making sure it slid shut behind her. "Senras?" Raven started, seeing if he was awake. "Hi Raven," Senras answered. She approached his side and set his drink down on the floor next to her bed, she climbed in next to him and kissed him on the head. "Thanks, so how are things going between the three of you?" Senras asked, reaching down and taking his cup of tea. "Why didn't you tell me she wasn't my daughter when you found out?" Raven asked. "I thought it would piss you off so much that you would try to hurt Servana and I didn't want a huge fight to ensue," Senras said. "You thought I would hurt her?" she asked. "No, I thought she would hurt you. No offense Raven, but she's more skilled," Senras said, continuing to drink his tea. "You're saying she's better than me?" Raven asked, getting angry. "I meant stronger, not better," Senras corrected. Raven got up and was about to leave, "But you could be stronger…" She turned, "What do you mean? Work harder in the gym? Learn some new spells? What?" "That helps, but I mean even stronger than that," Senras continued. "And just how would I achieve that? Enlighten me," Raven said, returning to his side. "I wasn't going to tell you until I told Sovina how but, I guess it doesn't really matter. Servana and I met this old mage and helped find a cure for his disease in exchange for more strength and power, well we found the cure, but he died before we could give it, but his spirit lives on, and anyone can still learn from him. There's always a catch though, so be prepared to do him a favor," Senras said. "He teaches dark magic doesn't he?" Raven asked. "Yes and no, it really depends on what you want, but he can help," Senras said. "Where do you get all of these resources?" Raven asked. "Being a lord has certain privileges, one of which is access to vast libraries and ancient text is common, much of which are spell books," Senras replied. "You can be a real pretentious ass sometimes," Raven said. "I'd rather be a clever pretentious ass than an ignorant blowhard," Senras replied. "So where is this mage?" she asked. "In a small cave located to the south of the Acropolis in Greece, I'll give you the map coordinates, and feel free to take a friend along," Senras suggested. "You'll be alright here? Are you sure you don't need me for your pain?" Raven asked. "I'll try to find some way to manage. This is important for you, now go, tell him I said hi," Senras said. "One more thing, uh, what is his name?" Raven asked. "I honestly don't know, he forgot it a long time ago, so we just called him Shadow," he replied. Raven picked up a few books, some clothes, and some cash, she kissed Senras and left to go tell Robin and the others where she was going. When she came out, Servana hovered in, ensuring the door was locked behind her, and advanced to Senras. "Now, where were we?" Servana asked. "We were just about to start negotiating what I would do for you so you won't tell Raven about Navros," Senras said. "Well, you can start by giving me another chance to make you happy," Servana said. "Anything else?" Senras asked. "And stop hindering Beast Boy's progress with Sovina," Servana said. "Why do you care?" Senras asked. "I don't like Robin, I want to see him suffer if only for a little while," Servana replied. "Is that all?" Senras asked. "Yes," Servana said. "Fine, now don't tell anyone about Navros," Senras said. "Deal," Servana said, pulling him into a kiss.

Sorry it took a while for this chapter, kind of busy lately. The next one will be up next month. ~RavensMind~


	12. Chapter 12

**Raven, Robin, and Senras III: Sovina's Storm, Chapter 12**

Welcome to the final countdown, three final chapters to end it all…

After a heated discussion with Robin, he agreed to go with Raven to visit Senras's wizard contact. Sovina wanted to go as well, but Servana insisted that she stay to work on her powers. "But I want to go, this could be just what I need to further my strength," Sovina argued. "No, you have to learn how to survive without those powers before you continue, it is a vital lifeline," Servana explained. "What did you have in mind?" Sovina asked. Servana led her down to the gym where many targets had been set up, Servana pulled out her revolver and handed it to Sovina. "Guns?" Sovina asked. "Yes, most criminals in the city have them, it would be smart to learn better techniques with your opponent's common weapon, and this is just the beginning," Servana said. "Oh shit," Sovina said, figuring that they would be down here all day. "Relax, it will only be for one hour every day, I think you can handle that, and if you do it without complaining, I promise not to interfere in your love life," Servana said. After a few minutes of consideration, Sovina aimed and fired her first bullet of the day.

The exhausted Sovina ended her session well, but still not as good as she had hoped. "Good work today, Sovina, you can go now," Servana said, taking the revolver from her daughter. "Thank you, mother," Sovina said, leaving the gym in a rush. Damn that seemed like it took forever, all I want to do now is go and sleep, Sovina thought. Her path was halted by Beast Boy, who came from around a corner with his hands behind his back, concealing something. "Out of my way, unless you want to be flung into a dumpster," Sovina said, stopping in front of him with a glare. "You don't remember what today is?" Beast Boy asked, beaming at her like an idiot. "The day I kick your green head to hell?" Sovina asked, getting annoyed by the second. "No, today is when we go on our date, remember? You promised," Beast Boy said, revealing Sovina a bouquet of black roses from behind his back. Sovina tried to hold her glare and focus on keeping a blank mind, but couldn't suppress a smile, "thanks, uh…" Beast Boy took her hand, encouraging her to agree. "Robin isn't here, he won't know," Beast Boy said. "I…alright, we'll go out, where did you want to go?" Sovina asked. "I know of a new club downtown, want to try it out?" Beast Boy asked. "Okay, just don't forget that this is a one-time thing," Sovina replied. They left the tower telling the others that Sovina needed to get a book and Beast Boy wanted a video game.

The other Titans sat around the tower, bored as ever. "Hey who wants to play stank ball?" Cyborg asked. "Alright you're on," Terra said. "May I play as well?" Starfire asked. "Sure, but we need fair teams, where is Senras?" Cyborg asked. "He went out to go get some medicine for his head and ingredients for his absinthe," Terra said. "Why don't we go look in his room? We don't know very much about him, and I'm curious," Cyborg said. "I do not think that our friend would like us doing that," Starfire said. "Come on Starfire, I want to know more too, we'll only be in there for a few minutes," Terra said. "Very well," Starfire gave in. The three went over to Senras's room and opened the door. Upon entering they saw a huge mirror off to the left, bookcases and a chest on the right, an orb of some sort floating in the center of the room, a bed against the back wall, and everything was completely black. "It kind of reminds me of Raven's room," Cyborg said. "Look at that," Terra pointed to the wall by the mirror. There were staves mounted on the wall, the serpent staff, a black staff, and a staff that looked unfinished, with a circular holder at the end. "Maybe that orb fits onto the staff," Starfire suggested. "Let's see," Cyborg said. "Don't touch it, you don't know what it does," Terra said. "Oh yeah? Try and stop me," Cyborg challenged. Terra ran after Cyborg pushing him away from the orb, Starfire tried to stop both of them, and in the struggle they fell back into the mirror. Instead of shattering the mirror, they fell through it into darkness.

At the club, Sovina and Beast Boy were both having fun together. After dancing for a while, they sat down at a table to take a break, "Wow, I haven't danced in a while so I might be a little rusty," Beast Boy said. "Yeah, you were still pretty good…I'm actually having a good time," Sovina said. "Why are you so surprised?" Beast Boy asked. "I just…I don't know, you just made a bad impression on me at the start, I haven't given you much attention, and for that, I'm sorry…" Sovina said. "Do you want a drink?" Beast Boy asked, getting up. "Sure, just no alcohol," Sovina said. Beast Boy went over to the bar, "Hey, you remember me?" The bartender nodded and asked for his order. "A glass of water and a glass of gin," Beast Boy said. The bartender gave him his drinks and he paid for them, taking them over to Sovina. Setting them down he realized his problem, oh shit, I forgot which was which. Before he could warn her, Sovina took a glass and drank it quickly, "That tasted a little weird, is yours...I don't feel right…"

Sovina woke up in a daze; she was lying on a bed in the dark. She felt the bed sheets on her skin, these aren't mine, and what did I do yesterday? Searching her mind she remembered that she was with Beast Boy at a club, she felt exhausted. Stretching out her arms to the headboard, she turned in bed to see Beast Boy lying next to her. Shit, what the hell did we…I would remember something like…how could he…why did I…shit! Looking down under her side of the bed sheets, she realized that she was naked, oh no, Robin is going to hate me. Beast Boy turned over, his eyes open, "Sovina, are you awake yet?" She pretended to be asleep. "I love you, tell me you love me again," Beast Boy said, kissing her neck. Shit, why did I agree to go out with him? He put his arm over her and stroked her cheek with his finger. At which point she decided to wake up. "Hi Sovina," Beast Boy said. She sat up in bed with the covers to her neck, "Hi Beast Boy." "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked. "Beast Boy, I honestly don't remember anything that happened from when I had that drink," Sovina confessed. "So you don't remember last night?" Beast Boy asked. Sovina shook her head. "If I knew you couldn't handle that I wouldn't have given you the drink…" he said. "It's okay you didn't know…" she said. "So those feelings weren't real? Everything you did or said during that time was meaningless?" he asked. "Well…yes, just tell me what we did," Sovina said. "We danced for a while and you passed out so I asked the bartender if there was a place you could rest, he lent me the key to this room upstairs, I helped you up the stairs, you started to wake up and took off your clothes, climbed into bed and fell asleep," he said. "So we didn't do anything?" Sovina asked. "I wish, but no, you were out," Beast Boy said. "Sorry, alcohol has a very bad effect on me, even a small amount will do this to me," Sovina said. "I'm sorry I gave you the wrong glass," Beast Boy said. Sovina put her leotard on under the bed sheets and stood up, "Well, we had better get back to the tower; the others will be looking for us." "Sovina, do you still want to explore this anymore?" he asked, rising to follow her. "The initial attraction just isn't there, I'm sorry; I think it would be best if we just stay what we were. I don't want anything to ruin my relationship with Robin, and you should probably patch things up with Terra," Sovina said. "Fine," he said reluctantly, "after you," holding the door open for her.

Raven and Robin arrived in Greece earlier than they had anticipated, but it was now dark, so they couldn't go searching for the cave until morning. "Well, we'd better find a place to stay tonight," Robin said, locking down the T-ship. "I read the tourist guide on the way, there is a good hotel not too far from here," Raven replied. Robin followed Raven through the streets of Athens. Damn, I'm lucky I'm behind her, if she saw me staring at her like this…I'm also glad she can't read my mind right now or she'd find out I still love her. This has to stop, I'm with Sovina now and she's with Senras, oh damn it, Robin tried to think about something else. Raven led him to a four story hotel at the base of the Acropolis. "Here we are," Raven said. Finally, that was the longest walk of my life, Robin thought. Raven waved her hand in front of his face and he realized he hadn't said anything. "Oh, well what are we waiting for, let's go in," Robin said, coming out of his daydreams. She looked at him with concern, "Are you feeling okay?" "I'm just tired, let's get a room before I get any drowsier," he replied. "Right," she said, still looking at him, not fully believing him. She let him go ahead of her to get their room key from the front desk, she had called in advance. When they got to the room, she let herself collapse onto the bed, relaxing for the first time in days. It was strange, when she was in the tower she couldn't stop worrying about Senras's health and his feelings for her, now…it was almost as if she could care less, not feeling a thing for him. Instead, her intimate thoughts revolved more and more around Robin as they spent more time together. It was like she had woken from a long sleep to her old feelings for him, noticing the subtle things that she had loved about him again. He came into the room with a cup of tea for her and a soda for him, "I thought you might be thirsty from that long walk over here." "Yeah, thanks…" Raven said, sitting up and taking the drink from him. "Robin…" Raven started. "Yeah?" Robin asked, sitting beside her. "Did you feel strange when we got here?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Robin asked, trying to hide his earlier thoughts. "Well, when we left the tower, I started feeling less in love and more aware, I don't know, it's like my mind had been suppressed and it's free again…and I…I…," she said, not knowing how to finish her thought. "You're right, I feel different too, but I didn't think it had anything to do with leaving. Just being alone together was all I thought it was," Robin replied. "That helps me tell you…I love you," Raven said. "But what about Senras, and what about Sovina? I felt the same thing when we got here, but we still have to think about the others. How are we going to do this?" Robin asked. "I don't know, well, Beast Boy likes Sovina, Senras and Servana still have some sort of attraction, maybe this could work out for all of us," Raven suggested. "Maybe," Robin agreed. "Well that's settled, now what do we-," Raven was cut off by Robin pulling her into a deep kiss. She felt the same passion that had surged through her body when they first kissed, that they had always been together, and Senras was no longer a concern. Robin put his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck, he put his full being into her, and Sovina evaporated from his mind. They pulled out of the kiss and lie down together on the bed, still holding each other. Robin's mind shifted to the priority, "Raven," Robin said. "Robin?" Raven asked. "Can we go find that wizard now so we can go home and I won't be distracted by it?" Robin asked. "I guess so, we'll have more time together once we get that out of the way," she replied reluctantly.

Raven and Robin were having a hard time finding the wizard's lair. "I don't get it, we're at the right spot on the map, but I don't see any cave," Robin said. Raven sat a few feet away on a boulder meditating. "You know you could try and help me," Robin said, looking at her. She didn't answer. "Raven?" Robin asked. She still didn't respond. "Raven!" Robin said again louder. The boulder she was now floating over was engulfed in her dark aura, moving it off to the side, revealing a trap door. "How did you know that was there?" Robin asked. "I saw the handle of it as we walked over," she said, landing and opening the hatch. "Are you sure this is safe?" Robin asked. "Not entirely, but when has that stopped you?" she asked, handing him a flashlight. The two descended into the cave, it was tight at first, but in a few minutes it expanded into a larger cavern which was dimly lit by torches. The cavern held several things, a table, several bookcases, several ancient symbols covered the walls, and in the center was a black coffin, surrounded with what resembled several of Senras's black roses and skeletal remains. Raven took a few moments to study the symbols on the walls; one was unmistakable to her as her father's old symbol. Robin approached the coffin and shined his flashlight over the top revealing an inscription written in Greek. "Robin, it isn't safe for me to be here," Raven said. "What's wrong?" Robin asked, sill inspecting the coffin. "We should go," Raven said. "Why? What changed your mind?" Robin asked, going over to the wall where she was still staring. He saw the symbol as well, among others that he couldn't recognize. The coffin lid swung open and this black swirl of smoke manifested above it, producing a spirit of some sort, floating in the dark. "Who are you? Speak before I add your heads to my collection!" the spirit said. "I'm Raven, and this is Robin, we were sent to talk to you," Raven said. "Raven? Why does that name sound so familiar? You remind me of someone…It must be my damn memory again, now who sent you?" the spirit asked. "Senras sent me to find Shadow," she replied. "Just Senras? Was that blasted witch Servana about when he told you to find me?" Shadow asked. "She was in the building if that's what you mean," Robin said. "Silence boy! Now miss, tell me, who was your father?" Shadow asked. "Why?" she asked. "Just answer the question!" Shadow bellowed. "Trigon," she replied. "I have waited a long time for this, you, devil-child, are the cause of many lasting feuds. Your father's hunger for power has cost many lives, and it seems he has ensnared you and a few others again," Shadow said. "What do you mean?" Raven asked. "You meeting Senras for the first time was not coincidence, but planned, he was put into your life and has been attracted to you ever since. I will tell you what only a few were allowed to know, and almost all of whom are dead. Senras and Servana were created by your father, Senras as pure raw power, and Servana as the evil witch with a gift of mind control. Servana can control Senras whenever she wants, and more importantly, when Trigon wants. Senras's mind belongs to Servana, and Servana belongs to your father. Servana orchestrated most of the drama that has plagued Senras's life, she did so under orders so that you two would fall in love and create two new lives," Shadow explained. "Wait, there was only one, the other died," Raven said. "That's what Servana wanted you to think, she made Senras hide the boy and train him, while you got to see Sovina, these two have the power to open a new gateway for your father's madness on Earth. And you are here now so that you can't be around to stop it. Servana thought that she was smarter than I was, but I unlocked her plan," Shadow said. "So where is my son?" she asked. "I don't know, Senras has him somewhere safe. He is the son of you and Robin," Shadow said. "Wait, what?" Robin asked. "He is your son…Senras only altered the girl when Death informed you of the danger of your children, he ensured the girl to be his and Servana's because Servana ordered him to, the boy is yours. Senras fought Servana's control to let you keep the boy," Shadow explained. "How do you know all of this?" Raven asked. "That is not your concern," Shadow said. "It is if you expect us to trust you," Robin said. "I was once a powerful wizard, murdered by that witch Servana, and I made it my mission in death to ensure that she would not live to complete her plan, so I helped Senras fight her off, giving some of my power to him, and now he sent you to me for more help. I will accompany you back to your home, you will need my help if you want to permanently kill Servana," Shadow explained. "How will you do that? You're dead," Robin asked. "Take the red staff beside my coffin with you, I am bound to it," Shadow said, dissolving into black smoke, and sucked into the staff. "Let's go," Raven said, taking the staff and hurrying out of the cave, Robin closed the trapdoor behind him and they got in the waiting T-ship.

"Cyborg? Starfire? Where am I?" Terra asked aloud to the darkness. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, she was in a small stone room, and Cyborg and Starfire were lying next to her, still unconscious. Terra shook them, trying to get them up, Starfire stirred. "Terra? Where are we?" Starfire asked, rubbing her head in pain. "I don't know, let's check it out," Terra replied, rising to open a door on the far side of the room. "Perhaps we should wait for Cyborg to awaken," Starfire said. Terra ignored Starfire, opening the door to a long hallway, dimly lit by hanging torches on the walls. She motioned for Starfire, who reluctantly approached, following Terra down the hall. As they pressed on, they looked at the many portraits on the wall, all of which had scenes of battle and bloodshed with Senras and Servana leading the charges. "Perhaps we should return to the room to check on Cyborg," Starfire suggested, feeling uneasy. "Fine… it seems like this hallway has no end in sight," Terra said, turning to follow Starfire back down the hall. Cyborg was awake, checking himself and his communicator, "Hey, I wondered where you guys were, see any way out?" Terra shook her head, "that hallway is endless!" "Well, we'll see about that," Cyborg replied, pushing past them. Starfire and Terra followed quickly as Cyborg jogged down the hall. After ten minutes, they finally reached the end, a large door in front of them. "Let's see where this leads," Cyborg said, opening the door. Already they knew that was a bad idea when they saw what was in the room. It was a large, grand room, heavily lit by many large torches, there were marked doors on the sides, and a large chair in the center. Servana was sitting with her legs crossed in the executive chair, no longer in black, but a vibrant red cloak, and four familiar ruby eyes. "Servana, Where are we? And what are you doing here?" Terra asked. Servana rose from her seat, "You, are in Senras's mind, and you should not be here…" "What are you doing here?" Terra repeated louder. "I suppose there is no longer a need to conceal anything from you anymore…I am controlling his mind, I have been doing so since we were born," Servana replied. "Why?" Starfire asked. "Aren't you precious? Do you really not know? Haven't you put it all together yet?" Servana asked, "I am a servant to Trigon, assisting his return to the mortal realm, I thank you Titans for keeping Raven in an easy place to find, or this would've taken much longer." "Why are you serving Trigon?" Cyborg asked, charging up his sonic cannon. "He created me and Senras, I am to control Senras to get him and Raven together, so they could create two children. Those two are now one portal for Trigon to emerge from. What I didn't count on was Robin's involvement with Raven, now I only have half of a portal. I found my solution though," Servana said, unsheathing her blade. "Which is?" Terra asked. "I'm not telling you. Congratulations on discovering the truth though, here is your prize!" Servana said, casting three fireballs from her hand. All three Titans jumped to dodge them, rolling away safely. "You can't beat all three of us by yourself!" Cyborg said. "Good thing I'm not alone," Servana said. Behind her, a legion of Trigon's fire-troops rose from the floor. "This is going to take a while," Terra said to Starfire and Cyborg. Servana flashed a wicked grin and laughed as the blazing flames flew at the three Titans.

Beast Boy and Sovina got back to the tower to find only Senras, who was sleeping on the couch with a can of soda on the cushion beside him. They looked around the room for some clue as to where the rest of the Titans were. Raven and Robin had called saying they were on their way, Sovina noted Robin's tone as being rushed as if he were in a hurry to get back. What could be so urgent? She dismissed the thought, feeling that Robin would tell her when he got home. "So you don't feel anything for me?" Beast Boy asked. "For the last time: no. Stop asking, it's a little pathetic," Sovina replied, sitting down on the couch near her father's head, being careful not to wake him. Beast Boy looked at her with an angry look on his face, quickly passing when she returned a glare. "So what do you think Robin and Raven found in Greece?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know, but whatever it was, it must be important, Robin sounded concerned and urgent to get home," she replied. "Where do you think the others are?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe at the movie theatre or something," she said. "If they went to the movies they would've left a message or something," he said. "Don't hurt your brain trying to figure it out," she replied, taking Senras's empty soda can to the kitchen, bringing back two more. She placed one next to him and opened the other for herself. "I didn't know you liked soda," he said. "There's a lot you don't know about me. Maybe you should pay more attention," she replied. "Listen, I've had enough of-," he was cut off by the sound of jet engines landing nearby the tower. "Let's go see Robin and Raven," Sovina said, taking her soda with her as she ran down to the entrance of the tower to greet them. Beast Boy followed slowly, still thinking about what he was going to say. Sovina ran up to hug Robin, but stopped when she saw him kiss Raven thinking Sovina wouldn't be there. "Robin?" Sovina asked, confused and getting angry, "what happened over there?" "We'll talk about this later; right now we have something more important to talk about," Robin said, leading the group to the living room. "Where are the others?" Raven asked them. "We don't know, when we came home, only Senras was here laying on the couch, and he still is… see," Beast Boy said, showing them over to the couch where Senras was still sleeping. "Did they call you or anything?" Robin asked. "No," Sovina replied. "Have you tried to call them?" Robin asked. "Not yet," Beast Boy replied. Robin took out his communicator and called Cyborg, first it was static, he sat down on the couch and Cyborg's face appeared. "Cyborg, where are you?" he asked. "Damn am I glad to hear from you! We're fighting Servana, turns out she's been controlling Senras this whole time," Cyborg said, pausing to blast a flame minion, "we fell into Senras's meditation mirror, we're trapped in his head." "Don't worry, we'll get you out," Robin replied. "Well hurry up! We don't know what Servana can do to us in here," Terra said over Cyborg's shoulder. Robin closed his communicator and turned to Raven, who took the staff over to Senras. She shook him, trying to wake him up, but he wouldn't respond. "He's not waking up…why won't he wake up?" Sovina asked, helping Raven to wake him. "They are fighting in there, who knows what he's doing about it, or what he can't do about it," Robin said. Shadow manifested before them, "Have you located the witch?" "She's in Senras's mind right now," Robin said. "Whoa, wait, who the hell are you?" Sovina asked. "Sovina and Beast Boy, this is Shadow, he was a friend of Senras's, he can help," Raven said. "Help? What does that mean exactly?" Sovina asked. "He can help get rid of Servana for good," Robin replied. "She may be an evil witch, but she's my mother, you are not killing her, find another way!" Sovina said. "I know this is hard, but we gave her plenty of chances to change, and she has continued to be a nuisance," Robin said. "Listen, I don't have time for this, your friends don't have time for this, I am killing that witch once and for all," Shadow said, floating quickly past them to Senras's room. He saw the floating orb when he entered. Passing it, he went to the mirror and was about to go into it when Sovina appeared behind him. "You are not hurting my mother," Sovina said. "I'm doing it to save your father, and the rest of you. She doesn't care who she hurts," Shadow replied. "Well we're coming with you," Sovina said, the other Titans entering the room as she spoke. "Fine, you move when I move, don't get lost, and don't mess with anything," Shadow warned. "Fine, after you," Sovina replied. One by one they walked through the mirror. Raven held Robin's hand tightly as they stepped in together.

~Sorry it's taken me a while to write this chapter, a lot going on right now. Two more chapters and this ff will be over. Then I'll move on to a new story enjoy the final moments

~RavensMind~


End file.
